


Bulgarian Bludger

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Ron Weasley, Cheating, Cheating Ron Weasley, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, POV Hermione Granger, Post-Hogwarts, Quidditch, Quidditch World Cup, Romantic Fluff, Ron Weasley Bashing, Smut, Snogging, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: MATURE CONTENT. Krumione pairing. Ron Weasley bashing. Harry is in his first Quidditch World Cup in 2002. Of course Hermione goes out to support him and the team. But can she survive the game with Ron around while things are thrown in her face? Does Krum just happen to be in the right place at the right time? Or could there be more buried below the volcano of emotions?





	1. Quidditch World Cup

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I have to say this fic has caused me more heartbreak than any other I've written. Why? Because I got to the end with maybe 1 page to edit. And my dumbass hit some combo of keys that deleted the whole damn thing!! Then in my panic I forgot about cltr z and fucked that option up so I had to go back to an earlier draft from that evening. I lost probably a good 2-3 hours of editing and of course you can never get it exactly how you had it and I was loving how I had it. -heart break and near crying- 
> 
> I've only read maybe 2 Krumione's but I love the idea of this ship and had to give it a go. Hopefully it is decent enough! Especially since it is the first heterosexual thing I've written in a good year. Be prepared for serious Ron bashing. And yes I chose the name Blaise because I'm totally a Blaron shipper. Of course in this case Blaise is female.

**XXXXXXXX**

CRACK! Instantly Hermione’s ears filled with the muffled noise of people. She had apparated just a short distance from the campground since it wasn’t the first time she had been there. It was actually the third time and upon opening her eyes she took in the site. Tents already littered the moor which wasn’t surprising because it was why she had came so early after all.

Beginning her walk she supposed it didn’t really matter when she got there. Harry had reserved the site for them over a month in advance. Still the sooner the better considering the extra guests her and Ron would be hosting in their tent. Ron had been quite excited to make sure everyone knew they had a prime location at The Quidditch World Cup. After all it was the most anticipated game in the entire international league of quidditch, and it was the first Harry would be staring in, so of course many of their friends had jumped at the redhead's invitation.

Despite being a short distance from the campsite it was a rather lengthy walk through to the actual quidditch pitch itself. Their spot was in the 3rd row, only meters away from the food booths and stands. Some of the most influential people’s tents were all around them, including Harry’s team’s tent itself. Thousands and thousands of wizards from all over the world attended the event, and some arrived as many as 4 days in advance due to travel.

After 15 minutes of walking Hermione finally stood before the small empty lot in the line of already impressive looking pitched tents. Staring at it she sighed. It wasn’t as if she wasn’t excited for the game. She was more than excited to see Harry in the highlight of his blossoming career and his first ever Quidditch World Cup as a professional seeker.

They all had attended the quadrennial event just a few months after the Battle of Hogwarts. Celebration of a new life that just so happened to come with front row tickets from Kingsley himself after being sworn in as Minister. There had been lots of doubt whether the event would occur that year due to the war, but with the help of Ireland and France who were the competing teams, the event had continued as regularly planned.

Kingsley had hoped it would provide a sense of comfort. A sense of calm and promise of enjoying the things in life fully again for them. He was well aware how much Ron and Harry enjoyed the sport.

The new life though? That was the problem for Hermione now. 5 years after the war and she didn’t want to be in the same house as Ron. Let alone the same tent. It didn't matter how large the extension charm was it made her uncomfortable.

Things had gone on brilliantly just as they had hoped for right after the fall of Voldermort. Death eaters were sentenced to Azkaban, shops were being rebuilt, and Hermione had even convinced Harry and Ron both to return to Hogwarts for a true 7th year. Kingsley may have had an influence in that, insisting it would be a good idea for the boys to have the marks so no one could ever claim they had only gotten by on status. Then she, of course, wanted to refresh her studies and create a strong foundation on which to hopefully excel into the Ministry.

She had succeeded greatly and quickly landed her desired position in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures after graduation. Harry had went into their last year of school with the goal of becoming an auror like planned. McGonagall had let him resume his role as Gryffindor quidditch captain along side Ginny though, and slowly over the year Harry’s real desires started becoming known. Both he and Ginny had been sought out by a variety of major league quidditch teams.

Ron had been far less than happy at first. Not only did Harry decide to sign on with Puddlemere United as their seeker, but he and Ginny ended their relationship as they both went their separate ways in life. Ron had thrown a huge fit over the whole situation and all the change that was happening, but he had actually gotten over it fairly quickly. Mostly because everyone had pointed out he would practically have front row seats and lodging for the indefinite future to all quidditch games for both Harry’s and Ginny’s teams.

Throwing the reminiscing aside Hermione took to pitching the tent effortlessly without thought. Staking the rods into the ground before she pulled out her wand to raise it so as to pull it tighter than she would have been able to by hand. The amount of magic she needed to cast to refresh the elaborate extension charms needed a solid structure of magic to support it.

Looking at the properly raised tent that was near the extravagant level as those around them, she entered it and took to setting up the inside which was the hard part. With a few murmured spells the witch expanded each of the 4 nooks, kitchen, and bathroom. The chairs, tables, bunk beds and kitchen supplies that always remained in the tent shifted naturally into place.

Once things stilled Hermione began unpacking the more tedious items by hand. Everything they would need until the match was over, even if it latest a full week, including food and toiletries. She took the bunk bed in the farthest left nook for herself and Ron. They didn’t really need the top bunk, but it was nice for a good quiet read alone while Ron slept.  
As she was placing her clothes into the bunk bed drawers, all of which contained their own separate extension charm, she heard the rustle of the tent flap. With just a bit of caution Hermione looked around the corner of their nook to view the main area. She smiled seeing the all too familiar face standing just inside. “Hey Harry.”

The raven haired man smiled in return and made his way to the center flopping into one of the fluffy armchairs. They reminded her very much of those in the Gryffindor common room. “Hey Hermione,” he said cheerfully. “I wondered when you all would get here.”

Hermione shrugged lightly before speaking and taking up the equally fluffy chair opposite him. “I just figured I’d get here a little early with everyone coming. Can’t leave it all until the last minute you know. There is already such a crowd and it isn’t even evening yet.”

Harry chuckled probably out of nervous energy. “Big game though isn’t it? First time Puddlemere has won the European League in over 120 years! I think Oliver has already had 2 panic attacks today.”

“I wondered how he would take to being starting keeper after so long. Are you ready?” she asked pointedly. “I mean your first Quidditch World Cup Harry….it’s big.”

Hermione observed how Harry rubbed the back of his neck as if working out tension. “Yea I’m ready,” he finally said. “I mean…..sure Im bloody well nervous but I’m more excited than anything.” There was a brief pause. “I think tonight will help me relax. The whole team actually. You lot still coming?”

“Of course we are. Ron won’t shut up about it,” Hermione replied, and it was the truth. The redhead was probably more excited for this party than the entire match. It was the chance for them to truly hang out around Harry’s team mates and other professional quidditch players that came in to support Puddlemere United.

“Is it still in the team tent?” she asked just to be certain.

Harry nodded. “Yea we are just on the right side of the pitch,” he gestured in the direction behind her. “Starts at 7. We want to make sure everyone is in bed before midnight. Gotta get a good night's sleep for days of flying ahead. Even brought some extra calming and sleeping draughts to help.”

Hermione raised her eyebrows in a bit of a surprise. It wasn’t something she had even thought to suggest, granted her mind had recently been a bit preoccupied. “That’s good thinking Harry.”

The man ran his hand run through his untamed hair in what she thought was a reaction to the compliment. But then he looked away briefly and Hermione already knew where he was going to go with this. “So uhh….Ron. How’s that going?” he asked cautiously.

Resisting the urge to glare at him for bringing up the topic at such a time like this, Hermione settled for a defeated slump of her shoulders. Really she didn’t feel the energy for the emotions that would occur from the conversation. “Harry now isn’t the proper time. You need to focus,” she tried reasoning.

Harry however got his answer from her response. “No better eh?” She went to speak but he quickly continued. “Look I just want you to be happy Hermione. He’s always been my best mate but your my best friend also. And if he is going to keep being a tosser….”

“Harry enough! Do we really need to talk about this right now?” she asked full of irritation at his pressing on with the topic. “I have to be in a bloody tent with him for I dont know how long while I’m playing the happy never better relationship fiance role 24 hours a day in front of everyone.” Hermione closed her eyes and counted to 10 to calm herself. She hadn’t meant to go off on a little rant but it had came out. Harry was the only one who knew what was going on and even then he still didn’t know it all.

Blinking and looking at Harry again she pressed her lips together to keep from saying anymore while he simply watched her. Waiting. Green eyes narrowed slightly through his glasses as he tilted them downward in a very cut the bullshit way.

Hermione shook her head and rolled her own eyes. “It’s about you right now alright Harry? Ron will still be a prat when the game is over and we can talk about it then okay?”

**XXXXXXXXX**

Luckily Harry had agreed to drop the subject and after a few other topics she had shooed him out of the tent so she could finish unpacking. As Hermione predicted everyone began arriving as it got closer to 6. Dean and Seamus were the very first there, which was no surprise considering how much they had been pawing at her and Ron to let them stay.

Ginny and Luna arrived shortly after them, followed by George and Angelina right on their heels. The 4 had probably came straight from the Burrow together. Then at long last, over half pass 6, Ron entered through the tent with Aaron at his side, laughing as they always did.

Hermione did her best to remain passive. The sandy brown haired and shorter bloke worked with Ron on the auror team and they usually did their cases together. He had apparently attended Hogwarts just a few years behind them as a Hufflepuff. Although she tolerated his company well enough he had proven to be nothing, in her opinion at least, more than a bad influence. Actually an enabler would be the more accurate term. Encouraging Ron to go along with every stupid thought that seemed to enter his head.

Aside from her own feelings the atmosphere around them felt much like normal. They all chatted together as they unpacked their things and settled in. Mostly they talked about how they had skived off work for the event and what they were looking forward to over the next few days.

Before she knew it everyone had changed into some of their best attire and was making sure their VIP tickets were stowed away in their pockets. The kick off party for the team was by no means formal but it was still a professional get together that had everyone wanting to look the best. She herself had chosen a periwinkle knee length dress with wide straps that was professional looking enough but still came across as laid back and casual.

However Ginny had chosen to wear a more snug gold cocktail dress that showed off her quidditch muscles proudly, while Angelina opted for black slacks with a floral orange blouse to match George's tie. Luna of course in an effort at team pride had chosen to sport an odd crinkled texture, navy blue dress with little gold bows at the base of the thin straps. All the men simply donned various gray and black slacks with different colored button up shirts and ties.

“Everyone ready?” George asked loudly over the group full of eagerness. Hermione loved when George sounded that way, like his old self. Her practically brother-in law still had his good days and bad days but the good, happy, fun days he always provided were the best. Angelina had been good for him shortly after the war and honestly Hermione wasn’t sure how he would have coped otherwise.

Moving around Luna she brushed up against Ron who was in the middle of spouting off team players and stats with Seamus, Dean and Frank. His trousers were a medium gray and his light blue shirt tucked in, buttoned and sleeves rolled to his elbows. He glanced at her and looked up and down without much care when she cleared her throat. Hermione planted a false smile on her face. “Ready?” she asked.

The group tried to stay tight together as they maneuvered through the cramped rows. Late arrivers were gathering, setting up, all the while others sought their friends out causing quite the traffic jam. With how close they were though it still didn’t take more than a few minutes of shuffling before they were handing over their tickets to the man standing at the only opening in the rope to get in. Having an open walled party to allow the evening breeze in still needed protection to prevent any old person from trampling into the select party or opposing team fans sending out stray hexes at players.

Once Hermione handed over her ticket she observed that the vast canopy they walked under was the standard Puddlemere blue. Gold tassels lined the edging and inside gold spheres floating high above them seemed to break apart into dust. But repeatedly they came back together in a swirl that matched the steady up beat of music playing in the background.

Looking across the tent she took in everyone. There wasn’t enough people to consider the party crowded but there was enough that it would take her a few tries to get a good sweep of all the faces. She noted many of Harry’s team mates that she had watched and socialized with, and a few foreigners that she had come to recognize over the years. With it being the finals all other teams that hadn’t made it decided which team they wanted to root for. Unless they were a team like Japan who got their knickers all in a twist after they were out for the season and completely avoided the game.

Vaguely she wondered if Luna would feel as out of place here as she sometimes felt. It was like discussing potions. She enjoyed the topic, found it interesting enough, and loved to see how things were going. But she never got as deep into the details like others liked to.

Looking over her shoulder she checked to see if the witch was close behind so as to speak with her about it. That was when she saw the other. Blaise. Long smooth black hair half done up and in a light peach cocktail dress that made no attempt to hide her assets with it’s low cut chest and tight fabric. It glowed against her dark skin.

Hermione felt like the wind had been knocked out of her at the sight and she quickly grabbed Ron who had moved a bit ahead of her by the sleeve of his shirt. She pulled him back with a yank. “What is she doing here!” she hissed into his ear.

The redhead seemed confused at first but then he followed her line of sight back towards the entrance. Hermione didn’t miss the flush of his face. “Oh I uh….I might of told her about the party,” he admitted in a manner she was sure he meant to try and pull off as calm and careless.

Hermione resisted the urge to yell at him and all his stupidity. “She couldn’t have gotten in without a pass! This is a VIP party Ronald!”

She could see Ron scanning his brain for an excuse but coming up blank. A few seconds later he relaxed in her grip, admitting defeat. “Alright I gave her one. What’s the big deal? She is into quidditch also! We’re friends. I can invite her.”

Hermione felt the magic in her blood spark in a pulse of anger, but again she resisted the urge. What could she do? There were only so many options and all of which would cause a scene, although a nicely chosen hex sounded incredibly appealing. No matter what the prat did though she wouldn’t be one to stress Harry out at this time. Reluctantly, mostly because the strong grip was keeping her from smacking him, she let go of the redhead.

“Alright,” she managed in a tight tone before turning on her heel. Trying not to appear in anyway upset or obviously in a hurry to get away from the git she headed towards the refreshments sat out lining the wall against the quidditch stands. Not once did she look back. She couldn’t bare it and she doubt that Ron even cared.

Picking up a glass of champagne Hermione forced herself not to gulp it all down in one go like she wanted to. How could this be happening? She had hoped a few days at the game would bring back old and fond memories for them both. The long days and nights spent in each others company giggling, cheering, being together in each others arms. It had been wonderful. But once glimpse of that slag she realized how foolish she was for thinking a few days watching quidditch with their friends would change much of anything in regards to mending the discomfort of their relationship.

Hermione wanted to break the glass in her hand she sat it back on the table so it would refill itself. Once it was full again and she took a few more sips she finally found the mental stability to turn around and face the large group of people again. Scanning the area from the refreshment side of the canopy Hermione quickly skipped past the 2 least favorite people in her life at the moment. Of course Blaise and Ron had somehow ended up talking like they were bloody shocked to each other.

She scoffed and instead focused on the enjoyment Angelina, George and Ginny were having with a couple unknown to her young men. Luna seemed to be listening to curiously although Hermione was sure she was probably trying to read the colors in their auras or some other nonsense. Closing her eyes Hermione felt guilt wash over for thinking negatively towards Luna. The witch, her friend and Ginny’s girlfriend, had done nothing to her.

Opening her eyes again after another calming breath Hermione’s eyebrows shot up in surprise as someone manifested from out of the middle of the crowd. She shouldn’t have been so surprised to see him but it had been so long. Dark brown eyes met her own easily like they had been seeking her out. Her anger and self loathing faded into the background and she couldn’t help the smile that the corner of her lips created.

“Viktor! How wonderful it is to see you!” she said brightly as the Bulgarian drew closer. He wore black trousers, elegant boots, and a deep red waistcoat with matching tie and white undershirt. Hermione admired the changes in the man since the last time she had truly seen him. More often than not the image of him at Hogwarts is what came to mind on the few occasions he was brought up in conversation or memory. Except now his skin wasn’t as sallow, just standard pale but rich in life. A well trimmed light scruff lined his jaw and his black hair was equally well kept although a bit longer than a buzz cut.

Krum bowed slightly and raised with a controlled smile. She wondered if he wanted to smile larger but did not allow it. “It is vonderful to zee you as vell Hermy-own. It has been quite zome time has it not?”

Hermione didn’t even bother to correct his pronunciation. It had indeed been a long time and she was replaying those moments. They had ran into each other only once since Bill and Fleur’s wedding, but it had been a very brief encounter at one of his games Harry and Ron had insisted on seeing.

“Have you been well?” she asked not knowing what else to say. Her mind seemed to be swimming.

She watched as the man looked to the ceiling as he thought before returning his gaze to her. “Quite vell I zay. Zee team is doing good. Of course bezides not vinning this year,” he chuckled lowly. “But Harry iz vonderful iz he not? He will make for brilliant zeeker in ze league.”

“He is isn’t he?” Herimione agreed right away. “I knew he would do brilliant. Quidditch fulfills something in him. Makes him very happy and of course it is a great outlet. I couldn’t imagine him doing anything else after seeing his first professional game.”

Krum nodded in understanding. “I underzand completely. It is zimiliar to myself actually. There are very few things I could imagine doing vith my life othervise. Vhat about you? Are youz ztill vith zee ministry?”

Hermione nodded happily. “Yes things are going really good at work. I’ve made wonderful progress towards centaur relations.”

Looking around them around them like he was searching for something Krum then returned his gaze back to her eyes seeming to not have found it. “Vhere iz the other?” Hermione looked at him with confusion not quite sure what he was asking first. “I mean how are thingz with your uh Mr….” he tried to continue not knowing the name.

“Weasley,” she finished for him smiling in understanding finally. “Ron is….won...,wonderful.” Hermione gulped taking a quick drink of her champagne to cover any heat that may have arisen in her face realizing she had hesitated. The only time she ever stuttered at questions like that was with Harry, and that was only because it was difficult to lie to him having been so close for most of their lives.

Krum furrowed his dark brows and narrowed his eyes at her. “Vhy do I feelz that is not ze truth?”

Hermione tried to say something but she couldn’t form words because she didn’t know how to respond to being called out in her lie. He clearly took it as a sign. “My apologies Hermy-own. I did not mean to….um zee vord umm ...intrude.” he said as he found the proper verb.

“Don’t be sorry it’s okay. I’m just here to support Harry right now. Ronald is….” Hermione’s eyes sought him out and one twitched seeing the way the redhead smiled at the other woman. “Ronald is having his own good time. I needed a drink is all.” At least none of that was a lie she thought.

The rest of the evening was shockingly pleasant. Mostly because she had mingled with Krum for quite a while at the party before Harry and their chaser Topan joined them to see how it was going. The man had seemed pleased to have her entertaining his company and they talked about a variety of things from the future of the Bulgarian’s team to Charlie’s dragons in Romania. She couldn’t remember a time she had had such an engaging conversation with someone over almost any topic she chose to discuss. It was mind and heart stimulating.

Even as she crawled into the top bunk later that night she felt oddly happy, despite being a mere meter above her fiance. There wasn’t a chance in hell she would be in the same bed with him tonight, and for the first time in a while she hardly cared.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning Hermione cheered with great excitement and enthusiasm along with the rest of her friends as Puddlemere United came from above the quidditch stands and soared into the field with a grand entrance. It rivaled that of France’s entrance in 1998, but they had also worked for a solid week after winning the semi finals to find the perfect opening display. Harry came in with a confident move of sliding off his broom until he was holding on with one hand causing her to laugh at his ridiculousness that she had to admit was impressive.

A moment later both teams flew into position as Kingsley spoke through the amplifying charm addressing the crowd and teams. The referee’s joined them in the air and once the minister said “Let the game begin!” the quaffle was released. Brooms began to zig zag back and forth in every way possible all across the field. Hermione had to focus hard to locate Harry every few minutes as the movement of the chasers and blurs of the bludgers darted around the pitch.

Each team was at their top game and both of them had a hard time getting a one up on the other. Passes, interceptions, blocks….Hermione began to have the feeling that this game could go on forever. Until finally, after nearly 20 minutes, the loud ding of a metal post sounded and the opposing team won their first points which started the slow build of goals for the game.

The whole group spent the day going back and forth from their seats, to the food and to the tent. Dean, Seamus, and Ron specifically seemed to make it their mission to empty the entire campsite of food and butterbeer. They may have been drinking a lot throughout the day but slowly enough to keep their heads on and enjoy the game. Angelina also seemed to be indulging while George and Ginny were shouting tips and suggestions into the air like anyone could hear them.

By nightfall the score was already 160 to 120 with Puddlemere in the lead again and Hermione felt it safe to retreat to the tent for a few hours in a comfortable chair. Maybe squeeze in a nap, although she knew that to be highly unlikely, before venturing back out to see how Harry was faring. One bludger had come awfully close to taking off the front handle of his broomstick as he had taken off for what everyone had assumed may have been the snitch. Of course it could have been a fake out Hermione theorized considering how quickly he had slowed up after that attempt.

Not so surprisingly Hermione only got hardly an hour of relaxation in her favorite chair before Luna and Ginny came in. The female redhead quickly began filling her in on the current stats of the game and how it was going. Puddelmere had lost one of their chasers to a nasty foul resulting in a broken arm and the team was currently adjusting to the change. Apparently George and Angelina were royally pissed at the situation and increased their shouts of both encouragement and profanity.

Just as they began to laugh at George’s repetitive use of the words rubbish and wanker Ron, Seamus, and Dean stumbled in. The obvious effects of too much liquor. Looking up she smiled weakly at the cheerfulness but that melted away the moment Ron moved to the side guiding someone else in. His hand resting against the small of the woman’s back.

Hermione tried to focus on her breathing. Really tried, but it wasn’t working like all the times it had when she walked into the auror department and seen Blaise perched on his desk provocatively. Giggling. Lighting touching of the fingers, arms, and the intense eye contact they seemed to always make. The constant smile on his and the woman’s face made her want to curse them both into the future.

Seamus was watching Ron awkwardly. He was probably confused about the situation and flirting knowing Hermione wasn’t the one the redhead was touching and whispering to. For some reason that both pleased and upset her because Seamus was uncomfortable with what was happening. Then the Irish man noticed Luna on the couch and looked up to see Hermione watching him. They made eye contact and he looked away, seeming to get nervous at what was going to happen. Probably because of the fury that was beginning to read on her face.

Blaise giggled and Ron nudged her playfully on the shoulder towards the corner of the tent near the flap. The room seemed to narrow in on her and all she could see was the 2 of them. Her heart thudding in her chest rampantly like she was ready to explode with rage which pissed her off more considering how much she considered herself a level headed witch.

She couldn’t take it anymore. She just couldn’t. Here. Now. Months. “That’s it!” Hermione proclaimed loudly jumping to her feet. She advanced on Ron in seconds following her tunnel vision. Wand drawn and in his face before he had the chance to even fully look at her.

“Bloody hell Mione. What are you doing?” he asked seemingly taken aback firewhiskey radiating off him.

The faked innocence caused her to growl very unlike herself. “What am I doing? What am I doing?” she repeated in anger. “You’re a complete arse Ronald Weasley! How can you do it? Here! In front of everyone!” she gestured around the large tent and their friends that she assumed was still there in case he didn’t realize where they were. The redhead’s eyes did dart around and he gulped. He apparently had lost track of where they were.

Hermione’s wand hand twitched with a natural urge to hex his bollocks off. “You act like I'm daft Ron! Oblivious! That I don’t have eyes or a brain! We work in the same building for Merlin’s sake!” she could feel herself shaking. “I tried changing things. I tried giving you space and I hoped it was a phase. I hoped…..” this time she did growl quite loudly in frustration. “But you have the bloody audacity to invite her here! First to the team’s private party and then to our fucking tent! OUR tent! Blatantly flirting and touching her in such a manner!” she choked back half of a sob. She couldn’t take it anymore. “I’m done Ronald. Have her like you want. It’s over.”

Without a look to anyone Hermione hurried out of the tent. She was utterly and completely embarrassed. Not only for Ron’s behavior but for her own and making a public display of the situation. Then again it was Ron who had been making it a public display.

Ginny’s voice calling from behind her as she walked briskly down their row and aiming to get out of the tent section. “Hermione wait what…”

Hermione spun to face her and Ginny slowed a few feet from her. “Ginny no. I just need to be away from everyone right now,” she stated. Of course the female Weasley tried to speak again but Hermione shook her head and beat her to it. “I will be back later. Make sure she is gone.”

Refusing to elaborate and having nothing more to say she turned away again on her original path. Hermione wasn’t sure where she wanted to go but after a few minutes and being sure no one was following her she found herself headed towards the stands. The best things she could do was probably check on Harry. It was why she had subjected herself to the torture after all. She just hadn’t expected it to be this bad. Like all her work week problems following her on vacation.

Being almost midnight the stands were just as crowded as when they had left. Hermione paid no mind to the people while she climbed towards their box. They were situated in one of the large middle levels reserved for family members and close friends. Finally reaching the bench she had occupied early Hermione was happy the small row where the others sat was empty.

Tilting her head up and searching the sky she smiled faintly seeing Harry still flying gently high but low around the top flags of the stands. Making sure to take his time and scan every single inch of the pitch. The other seeker she noticed was flying around in bursts more sporadically.

At least he was living his life and was happy. Circling up in the moonlight without much care and no one to drag around his heart. He had known when it was right to move on away from their teenage wants and thoughts. Why hadn’t she done the same? She hated the choices she had made at this point and more often than not she longed for that last year they had had in Hogwarts together. Hermione felt her eyes trying to swell as she continued to watch her best friend.

“Hermy-own?” was said softly in a deep voice from above her. With the name she knew who it was but the surprise still caused her to jump slightly and quickly she brushed another the threatening tears from the corners of her eyes. Looking up Hermione moved a strand of her bushy hair that had come loose in her fit, and saw the looming figure of Viktor Krum looking down at her.

“I didn't mean to frighten you,” Viktor apologized as he bent down to sit and placed a hand on her back in what was probably meant as a gesture for comfort.

Hermine exhaled slowly and tried to gather her composure a bit more. She hadn’t realized how upset she had gotten during the walk and the few moments she had been sitting. “No it’s find I just wasn’t expecting it is all.”

The Bulgarian tilted his head slightly. “I saw you valking into your section here alone. You zeem upset?”

Disappointed in herself for being caught so obviously Hermione looked into the center of the pitch gravely. More tears threatened the corner of her eyes causing her to turn her face further away from the man. Not wanting him to see her in such a state.

“Is okay Hermy-own,” she heard him say from the right. His voice was the perfect low octave to be considered soothing.

Allowing herself a sniffle and wiping her eyes with her sleeve again she turned to face him. His face was soft, open but strong and seemingly understanding. It took so much to not just break down in front of him much like she had done with Harry numerous times over the last year.

Apparently Viktor understood the conflict on her face. “Youz do not need to tell me anyvhing,” he said picking up her right hand from her lap and placing a light kiss on her knuckles. The action was so small, gentle and unexpected that it caused her breath to hitch. “But I am here…..if you need me.” As he went to let her hand fall away however she quickly decided to hold onto it. He watched her curiously.

“Do you have somewhere else we can go to talk?” Hermione asked quietly.

Krum looked at her blankly. “Vhere did you have in mind?”

Hermione bit her lip and thought. There wasnt really anywhere they could go and be alone. “Well we can’t go to my tent. It is…...quite full. Did you have your own?”

Krum shook his head. “No I am zharing vith zome of zee team that decided to come. But Stefan and Yordan are in zee stands.” The man saw the disappointment on her face and quickly continued. “But they von’t bother us. Im zure they vill be here long more time.”

Hermione took one last look into the sky to find Harry still soaring casually. “Okay,” she said standing.

“Come vith me,” Viktor said with a small tender smile. He took her hand encouraging her to follow, and began paving the way through the crowd to reach the stairs. Descending she stayed closed to his tall back. Unsure why she felt that need to be close. It wasnt as if she was in danger or incapable of defending herself. But something about the proximity was comforting.

Instead of heading towards the right where her and Ron’s tent was located Krum started in the opposite direction. Passing Puddlemere United’s team tent that the kick off party had been in they entered the campground itself. They walked back 5 rows before stopping in front of a rather small tent. Small enough that she sure hoped there was an impressive extension charm on it.

Holding the tent flap open for her the Bulgarian stepped to the side so she could enter. Entering she wasn't disappointed. Although It wasn’t as large as her own it provided comfortable space for probably 4 people. It had a rough feel that still held a bit of mystery and warmth. Somehow still managing to feel a bit more regal also. In a way it reminded Hermione of Grimmauld Place. Without the lingering feel of dark magic.

“Should ve sit?” Viktor asked moving from behind her towards an overly large furry looking couch. The vision of the Durmstrang’s boys winter hats came to her mind. He took a seat on one of the sides. Hermione took the center seat beside him without any thought.

Was she really going to spill everything to the man she had only briefly dated and had hardly had communication with in years? Who else was she supposed to talk to? Ron's siblings which were her only real friends? Luna? Somehow she just knew whatever the witch would say would probably irritate her. It was how she had easily settled on Harry being who she confided in.

Viktor was here though as someone completely separate and unassociated with the situation. He was so open, caring and everything about that wanted to drag her in and share it all. Instead of looking him in the eye she decided to pick at the hem of her own forest green blouse. It was casual and relaxed. Conserved beauty the way she liked. “I broke up with Ron.” she finally admitted.

The Bulgarian remained silent a moment obviously waiting to see if she would say more and when she didn’t he didn’t press her beyond asking, “Vhy?” quietly.

Hermione choked on a laugh. “Things haven’t been good in a long time Viktor. I thought it would somehow work out but…..” she shook her head profusely at finally admitting it out loud. “I should have ended it a long time ago,” she said in practically a whisper.

The Bulgarian furrowed his thick brows. “But vhat vas vrong? Vhy now?”

Hermione couldn’t help but laugh more, maybe from emotional instability. “He has been seeing another witch. The secretary in the auror office. I’m not sure if they have been together intimately or not….but Id put my wand on some form of physical activity. And he…..” she took a deep breath. “He had the bloody audacity to invite her here. To the team party. Into our own tent. Blatantly in front of me with no restraint. In front of everyone! I couldn’t pretend anymore. I just couldn’t.”

Krum scoffed in a disgusted way. “Zen he is a bigger fool zen I thought! Takŭv shiban debil da riskuva takava krasiva zhena! Toĭ…” He was talking a bit louder than she sure he intended and then he stopped speaking abruptly. Probably he realized how he was reacting, especially when she noticed his neck muscles tighten indicating he was clenching his jaw.

Hermione just raised her eyebrows. Taken aback by both the amount of anger and due to not being able to understand what he had said since she didn’t know any Bulgarian. Certainly that is what he had naturally converted back to in his emotional burst and she had to admit it was interesting to hear. There were only maybe 4 times she could recall him getting upset but during all of those he had remained fairly composed during. Then again it was so long ago.

Clearing his throat and seeming to compose himself Hermione watched as the man straightened his back. He took a deep breath but it was still tight as he exhaled. Viktor picked up her hand and held it between both of his own like it was something to be cherished. The action caused her heart to pick up a bit.

“You are vonderful Herm….Hermiowne,” he stated firmly holding her hand on his lap. “Do not let vat fool make you doubt yourzelf. Any man vould be more than lucky to have you in his life.”

Hermione felt a fluttering in her stomach when the man tried to pronounce her name almost perfectly. Then as his words, such a subtle compliment, sunk in the fluttering only increased. It was a warmth that spread up from inside her. For a moment they just looked at each other. The air around them still. She felt a small tug on her insides and instinctively began leaning towards him.

Krum turned his head away slightly, predicting her next movement and giving a clear message that he didn’t want what she was going to try. It would be lying to say it didn’t sting her a little. Something within her wanted to know. To know if the flutter was real or imagined. If she was even capable of feeling such things after so long.

“You are full of emotions. Feelings. Is not right. I von’t be one to take advantage of you in such a situation. I don’t vant hated tomorrow,” he reasoned still looking at the wall of the tent.

Hermione pressed her lips together in annoyance. She was emotional. Very actually. Everything she had been letting simmer below finally coming to a boil and spilling over the edges of the cauldron. It hurt and was maybe was even a bit confusing. Although she understood the situation itself considering how much she had analyzed it in the last few months. Something in her brain was pushing her forward, whether it was just an emotional breaking point where she had finally cracked or something else she didn’t know yet.

Then she realized she frankly didn’t care. “I won’t hate you Viktor,” she said, shaking her head at the thought. He really thought she would hate him for what she, herself was feeling? She needed to know if the feeling was gone, just gone from Ron, or if she could feel more again.

“Is not right you…..” he started to answer but he seemed to lose his words.

“I need this Viktor. Please,” she pleaded softly.

Viktor tried to turn his head further away but she could tell it took more effort this time. “I can only say no so many times Hermiowne…..” he admitted a bit pitifully as he tried to keep along the moral route he obviously had in his mind.

Hermione swallowed the nervous energy in her throat. Her hand shaking slightly she brought it to his warm cheek and applied the lightest amount of encouragement for him to face her again. In his brown eyes she could see the want to be right by her and do good, but she also saw the latent desire pushed deep below attempting to rise. The spark she could see within sent tingles of anticipation down her body.

“Then don’t say no,” she breathed heavily. Her lips slightly parted in waiting. She watched Viktor’s eyes flicker down to her lips and back up, and she knew his restraint was starting to crumble. It caused a new level of admiration to hum in her heart and anticipation to run through her.

Deciding to take the Gryffindor route Hermione made the bold move closing the small distance left between their faces. Allowing her lips to softly brush against the surprisingly full Bulgarian’s before landing on them. She wanted to watch his reaction but she couldn’t help it as her eyes fluttered closed at the sensation. There was a buzz in her skin and at first it was simply her lips moving slightly against his as he remained passive.

A million questions tried to fly into her brain but she merely lost herself in the realization of kissing the man. They had kissed a few times back at Hogwarts or course, towards the end of that school year, but they were innocent and chaste. This however she could feel was more already, and it was exhilarating.

Then it was like a flood gate opened and hot air blew onto her face. The Bulgarian’s mental barrier had finally given way to her want. She especially knew it was true once she began to feel the full lips begin moving against her own. Growing more and more urgent as their mouths slid together and Hermione felt the weight of hands resting on her shoulders until finally one began grasping the side of her neck. The movement was relaxing and it caused her to naturally open her mouth for him. Viktor took the invitation to thrust his tongue into it and taste all of her.

So this is what kissing felt like. She realized she had almost forgotten the feeling. The wonderful tingle and goosebumps growing in her skin. It vaguely reminded her of the first year her and Ron had been together. Passionate, pent up, full on snogging. It was a wonderful feeling that awakened her body unlike the undedicated sloppy exchanges she had with the redhead anymore.

This was better though. Lively and real. Because it felt right and she was free. Free of Ron and the wasted years of her life with a complete git. This was good and it wasn’t her fault. The ability and feeling was very much still there and the way Viktor gripped her neck did something to her. She could feel the arousal beginning to dampen her knickers.

Then suddenly Krum pulled away, both hands still holding onto her neck. Hermione opened her eyes to see what was happening and why they had stopped. He was just staring at her though like he was looking deep into her soul. The intensity of his gaze had her wiggling her bottom on the couch. Hunger and fire could practically be seen flickering within and it caused her to feel a surge of heat pooling between her legs.

“O, pomogni mi,” the Bulgarian mumbled under his breath before resuming, with a new vigor, the attack on her lips which she happily accepted. Was she really that attractive still? Or was it left over latent feelings from all their brief encounters and year of schooling together? The thought of him wanting her at all pulled a small groan from her that vibrated their mouths as they moved together faster and faster.

Bringing her own hands up she rested one on Krum’s firm shoulder and started raking her fingers through the short, thick black hair on his head. The action seemed to encourage the man because he growled and pulled her against his chest. It was an action she hadn’t been expecting so it caused her to inhale sharply through her nostrils in excitement.

Lips then left her own and she wanted to whine but the loss was short lived and she gasped as he attached his mouth to her collar bone sucking fiercely. The rough stubble of his facial hair scraping across her exposed skin in the most pleasurable way as he allowed his hand to caress her chest. But he didn’t allow it to venture low enough to fondle her breast and although it was beyond frustrating it actually had her on edge with anticipation and want. Want she didn’t know she had.

Briefly Hermione’s mind wanted to ask what she was doing. Why it felt this good and what it meant. But that was silenced when Viktor decided to nurse the love bite he had been leaving on her and let his tongue lick along the bone towards her neck. Finally he allowed his hand to dip lower and drag across her left breast. Slowing as to it brush on her nipple that was making itself known. She could feel his fingers tense as he gently took a handful of her flesh and flicked a finger against the stiff peak still covered by her blouse.

The little action caused her to softly mewl and with the strength she knew he wanted to grip her breasts with he put it into a hard kiss that had her falling back. He went back with her guiding the change in position softly until they laid on the couch and never breaking the heaviness of the kiss. At that moment she was grateful for it’s overly large size because it allowed them to lay mostly comfortable although Viktor laid on his side. One hand trapped within her bushy hair and beneath her neck.

The hand that wasn’t being used to hold the back of her neck again kneeded at her breasts before slowly smoothing it’s way down her abdomen. At this point Hermione wanted to whimper desperately at the throb of her neglected womanhood. She wanted this. Needed this. But his hand only continued to inch slowly down until it rested on top of her pelvis. It was like being tortured and teased. The tips of his fingers just barely palming over her lowest bone hidden by her jeans. Rubbing her legs together Hermione could feel the insane amount of slickness their activity was causing.

She realized she just couldn’t take it anymore and turned her head to break their extensive snogging session. “Viktor please. Just make me feel good. Please,” Hermione begged trying hard not to cry from the intensity of all her emotions. She wasn’t even sure what she was asking or how far she wanted to go but what they were doing definitely wasn’t enough.

The Bulgarian let out a low growl in his throat. “I like it vhen you zay that,” he purred into her ear, the heat of his breath giving her the shivers.  
Hermione blinked through the sensation for understanding of what he liked. “Please?” she said hesitantly at first, but the returning growl as he buried his large nose beneath her ear showed the word was a winner.

“Yes Viktor please. Please please please just...ohh,” she lost her breath when she felt the sudden movement of Krum’s large hand dive in past the waistband of her jeans and slip below the thin fabric of her knickers. Hermione whimpered when the palm roughly and unknowingly brushed past her clit. 4 long fingers rubbing through her juices and press deep in between her folds teasing her entrance.

Feeling slightly embarrassed by how wet she was Hermione squeezed her eyes shut. It had been a long time since she had been this turned on. But as Viktors fingers began sliding up and down through her soaked pussy she realized how wrong all her and Ron’s sexual interactions had been recently. Then a strong thumb pad pressed firmly against her clit causing her pelvis to raise and her to gasp all thoughts being cleared from her mind once again.

“Found it,” Krum chuckled lowly. He reattached his lips to hers and sucked on her bottom lip this time more gently than before as he began to rub circles against the pulsing nub. Building in intensity and every few rotations stopping to flick it before a good hard rub and continuing.

Hermione almost wished he would quit kissing her. Only because the more his hand worked in her knickers the more she wanted to start panting. His hand had to be coated in her arousal now as every so often his fingers dipped lower, entering her opening just enough for slight satisfaction. Then he seemed to gather the juices saturating her lower lips with all 4 fingers as his lubricant to make sure the movement stayed fast and smooth.

It was starting to be too much as her nerve endings began to falter. Like a wave starting to beat against the rocks. She whimpered desperately and heavily into his mouth now. His hand working faster, no longer circling and teasing her but now on a mission grinding against the sweet bundle of nerves and thrusting 3 fingers inside her.

Viktor finally got the hint when she no longer could move her mouth to return his kisses and parted their lips to let her breathe, but he didn’t move his face far away. The moist hot air puffing onto her face was a clear indicator that he was panting also. He adjusted his hip slightly with a roll, and maybe even unknowingly dug his very prominent erection into her thigh. It was so erotic to feel someone else against her like that. Especially someone she had thought of doing it with at one point in her life.

“Oh oh oh….” Hermione moaned with a tight voice as her climax began teetering on the edge. It was ready to flood her body with endorphins but something kept her from falling into the desired bliss. Images of Ron were rushing forefront through her mind. They flew through quickly interchanging between him and her together happily smiling to watching the way he touched and talked to Blaise. That was what was preventing her pleasure. The the original long wanted feeling of love but it was followed instantly with hurt and pain.

“You are so very beautiful,” the deep husky voice came from above through the fog in her mind. It was soothing and she wanted to listen and believe it. “You can come Hermiowne. I am here. Come for me. Idvam.”

Her eyes shot open at the reassurance, or was it the command? That was all it took apparently to finally send her falling into the ocean of crashing ecstasy and blinding light of oblivion. It was fantastic and she couldn’t remember being so easily drowned by the feeling. This was Viktor. Not Ron. He wanted to help, make her feel good. Maybe even truly wanted her in this moment.

Hermione pushed her pelvis up into the man’s hand. “Viktor I...I...Unnhhhhhhh……” she tried to moan as her body tightened while her nerve endings went off in electrical bursts all over. Squeezing her legs shut she trapped his hand. Hoping it would never leave as the heel rubbed harder against her while her vaginal walls clamped down on the man’s fingers embracing happily the feeling of something inside while she convulsed.

Slowly her nerve endings quit firing as much, only little aftershocks randomly going off and the natural lighting of the tent wasn’t blinding or blurry. But still she closed her eyes to bask in the remaining remnants of her orgasm. Hermione registered the hand in the depths of her pussy withdrawing from beneath her clothing.

Throwing her arm over her eyes she tried to rein in her embarrassment. Her cheeks were heating up like an inferno. Had she just ruined a, sort of friendship actually more like acquaintance, relationship with her impulsive decision? She didn’t regret it but she truly didn’t know how Viktor felt about the situation. They had lost themselves in the moment.

When she felt the man sit upright Hermione bit her lip. This time due to worry and the absence of his warm body against her own which she missed. Then she felt her arm being pulled away from her face causing her body to raise back to a sitting position also. After a second of silence she forced herself to open her eyes. The Bulgarian was smirking smugly and she couldn’t help but lightly laugh.

It broke away any major nerves she had had which felt like a huge relief. Licking her lips Hermione darted her eyes around unsure where to look with the nervous energy still be emitted through her smile. That was when she noticed the very defined bulge in the man’s lap. How could she have forgotten that erection rutting against her thigh briefly. She had a feeling he was well endowed.

Viktor looked down to his crotch amusingly and back to her. Did he want her to? She wanted to so she moved forward and reached for the hard cock being suppressed by trousers still. But he stood and stepped away, taking her by surprise.

The man was shaking his head lightly showing it wasnt a big deal. “I do not need anything from you. All that matter is you feel good Hermiowne.”

Despite his words her eyes shot down and watched him palm and adjust his manhood. It caused a new pulse of excitement to coat her already soaked knickers while her mouth slightly watered.

Hermione stood and walked over to him and she could practically feel the man’s desire to kiss her again radiating off of him. As much as she did want the kiss she couldn’t help but be in awe at his self control. Something Ron definitely did not possess.

“The others, friends, are probably vondering vhere you are,” he said calmly. “You should go ease them.”

Hermione could feel her face fall into disappointment. Did he not want her to touch him or was this more respectful behavior? Watching him his face remained calm, casual, with no indicator that he was disgusted or that he really wanted it. Whatever he was truly feeling she decided to leave it be.

“Thank you Viktor,” she said in a small attempt at cheerful voice. Then forcing herself she walked past him towards the tent flap. As much as she didn’t want to go back she knew she needed to.

“Goodnight Hermiowne,” the deeper voice filling the silent air briefly.

Taking a deep breath she planted a smile on her face. At least this time it wasn't completely fake. “Goodnight,” she said quietly trying not to give away the fresh wave of emotions wanting to take over in her tone. Instead she simply slipped through the fabric and into the crowded and noisy night.


	2. Stupid Git

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron's a git is a pretty good summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First off. Thank you all! I was 100% SHOCKED at the feedback and follows I got on this story. I consider Krumione a rare ship so hardly expected anything from posting it besides my own enjoyment. Apparently I was very very wrong! I will be continuing it but not at the quick pace I’m sure you all hope for. 
> 
> A/N 2: Yes this chapter is a lot shorter than my first but it is where I felt comfortable ending it as I sort out Krum’s feelings and how he would respond. How the group will react yada yada. Basically a lot of drama that will go into the next chapter. I also apologize for the basically no real smut in this one! I still hope you enjoy it!

Hermione had reluctantly returned to her tent that night feeling both empty and alive. When she had reached the tent though she mostly just felt relieved. Dean was asleep and everyone else besides Luna was gone, probably up in the stands checking the game. She looked at the blond with uncertainty of what she would say since she had left after such a fit. The witch merely smiled at her though and went back to reading whatever magazine she had in hand. Hermione didn’t linger enough to look.

Grateful that Luna hadn’t spoken to her or tried to talk about the situation she had made straight for her little nook. Where her and Ron shared a bed. Hermione scoffed at the idea of sleeping next to the prat ever again. Changing from her clothes and pulling off her wet knickers she reddened a little at the memory of what had just happened. Her heart wanted to skip a beat but all the other emotions prevented it.

Instead of letting the idea of trying to analyze the situation plant itself in her brain Hermione threw on her night clothes quickly and climbed into the top bunk. She had to shove some of her books that she had already unpacked to the end of it so she would have room to comfortably toss and turn in what was sure to be restless sleep. That was when, with a hollow feeling, she realized she would not be sharing a bed with another warm body against her own. One that she would bump into as she moved around. 

The memory of Viktor’s heat against her lingered in her senses as she tried to fall asleep. Which made it difficult despite the feeling being pleasant. Sleep did eventually come to her, but she felt that no sooner has she fallen asleep that she was awake by Ginny shaking her mattress. 

“Up up up!” the redheaded witch insisted loudly. “Come on! The snitch has already been spotted three times in the last hour! Let’s go!” 

That was what really woke Hermione up. Harry was probably right on the snitches tail. She almost fell out of the bunk to an effort to get into fresh clothes as quickly as she could despite her brain feeling sluggish. This was what the whole week was about. Seeing Harry win. It was huge and meaningful, but she wouldn’t admit to anyone that she did hope it ended soon. Although what would happen when her and Ron got back to their place was another worry for another time. As long as it was not an explosion in front of their friends here at the match she hardly cared. 

“Come on!” Ginny encouraged as she pulled her trainers on. “Everyone else is already in the box, we need to hurry!” the witch was bouncing on her feet ready to run.

Running out of the tent is exactly what they did too. It was clear that everyone else in the campground had also heard the news of the snitch sightings. People were pushing and rushing to get by and into the stands. Ginny however was more determined than most others. She roughly pushed her own way through them all which created a small path for Hermione to keep in as long as she remained right on her tail.

Hermione couldn’t help a laugh at the witch’s eagerness to see her ex win. Nothing could dampen her quidditch love it seemed. There were only a handful of times over the years that the golden ball had not ended up in Harry’s gloves after all. Hopefully this wasn’t going to be another one of them. Ginny hadn’t even bothered to say who had caught sight of it she realized. 

When they had finally shoved their way up through the stands a few minutes later and into their box George and Angelina were leaning so far over the edge Hermione was almost worried. The way their arms were waving around in excitement all it would take was a slip of the few fingers grasping the edge of the stand and they could fall. Ginny went right to joining them in a similar position since they were the most quidditch enthused in the group. Which said a lot considering how dramatic and invested Ron, Seamus, and Dean were. Luna watched eagerly standing atop one of the benches for a better view clapping.

Hermione joined Luna on top of the bench to see what was happening and she found herself hollering like one of the others cheering Harry on. He was neck and neck with the other team’s seeker. Low on their brooms closer to their side of the pitch, which explained George, Angelina, and Ginny so willing to fall over for the closest possible look. 

While slightly more eager than Luna, Hermione found herself mostly anxious for the next few minutes they kept right on it’s fast little wings. Anxious for Harry to get it. It was so close but so was his competition. All it would take was one slip up. One change…..and it did. It seemed like the snitch had come to an abrupt halt as both seekers brooms skidded to a stop, neither moving for a few seconds.

The entire pitch had one large loud intake of breath together waiting in anticipation, and then cheers erupted as the image was released upon the crowd for all to see. A replay of Harry leaning back with his arm stretched upward while his broom slowed. It was still moving forward when he captured the gold ball.

Hermione let a smile of relief wash over the muscles in her face and a loud whistle to leave her. Harry had won. Won his first ever Quidditch World Cup and was on another level of happy she was sure he hadn’t felt maybe ever at the moment. Which in turn made her happy. Explosions of color were shot up in the late morning sky as the crowd thundered on in continued hoots, shouts, applause, and jumps. 

A short bit later they lazily made their way out of the stands. The following speech after the teams had dismounted hadn’t been long, but they had described in detail each team’s stats and gave praise to both teams while going over the highlights of the game. Finally ending with a large trophy handed over to the Puddlemere United coach who in turn passed it along to the team who raised it together in victory. 

As VIP holders Hermione and the others collectively walked over to the Puddlemere tent to wait for the team’s arrival and celebrate with a follow up party. The first of probably many they were to have over the next week. Already witches, wizards, and elves were bringing in chairs, food, cakes, refreshments, and conjuring winning decorations all around. Smiling and laughing while talking about the game’s final plays and the upcoming season the group slowly began to grow. 

The press was beginning to swarm around the outside the tent’s protective charms which meant the team had begun walking from the quidditch pitch. Probably to abandon their gear and freshen up. So hopefully Harry and the other players would be there soon. She was ready to celebrate. A slice of cake and one glass of champagne then go home kind of celebrate. The game was over, Harry had won and was happy. There was no longer any reason for her to linger.

A throat suddenly cleared close behind her. Her skin prickled at the sound because she knew who it was before he even spoke. When she turned she was indeed met by the gentle face of the Bulgarian. He wore the same black boots from yesterday, similar black trousers, but instead of the formal waistcoat he wore a more casual dark blue jumper making his pale skin and dark hair stand out against one another.

“I vondered if ve vould have zee chance to say goodbye,” he said with a simple smile.

His deep voice caused her to blink . Hermione felt a blush creep onto her face realizing she had been staring. Seeing Krum smile at her now heated her skin on a new level and she couldn’t help but smile in return. 

“It vas a vonderful match vas it not?” he continued when she didn’t speak right away. “Harry did brilliant skill in the end.” Viktor was shaking his head in agreement with himself. Hermione always found it fascinating how different body language could vary across the world. While to Britain a head shake would mean no, in Bulgaria it meant yes.

“He did didn’t he?” Hermione felt a little bit of pride for both finding her voice and Harry’s win. 

“Vat vill you do now?” Krum asked and the witch found herself stumbling in her mind as she took the question with double meaning. 

“I uh….I’m not sure,” she hesitated still not sure which way the conversation was going. “I have to figure things out first.” That was a generic enough line to cover both topics which ever he should choose to go with. 

“Vill you not go home vith him? It is your home to no?” he gestured towards her in a way that she didn’t quite understand. Clearly he did mean in regards to her relationship though. 

“Yes but I don’t want….Im afraid it will be difficult. Our group is so intertwined and…” she trailed off with a defeated sigh not knowing how to speak of all this in a public manner while having yet to create a plan herself.

“It vill be difficult?” he repeated. Hermione went to nod her head at first but quickly turned it into a shake remembering the minor detail she had learned over the years. She knew her face had to show a great deal of disappointment he would be able to understand, as she realized it was all going to be much more difficult now. She really needed to give herself time to think about the situation. 

“You know you can alvays talk to me. Send letters like once before? I vill listen. Even help you if…..” the Bulgarian began to offer before he was cut off unexpectedly.

Ron appeared at her side with a sour expression on his face. “Help her?” he asked neither of them in particular. “What could she possibly need you for?” 

Irritated shot through her blood at his blunt rudeness. “Not that it is any of your concern Ronald,” she made sure to put emphasis on the use of his full given name. “But Viktor and I are discussing writing each other.”

Ron narrowed his eyes at her. “Letters? I thought you said he was a bit annoying? Always just staring at you like his head was full of saw dust? Remember?” 

Hermione gaped at him in disbelief for saying such things to a man he had praised heavily over the years for his quidditch skills. Krum just stood there normally. Seeming unaffected by the words. 

“I zee. You think because I do not speak that I am unintellegent?” the Bulgarian paused to give her a chance to dispute him but she couldn’t find the words. Mostly because she didn’t know if she really thought that or not. Then or now. Ron snorted beside her.

“No?” he continued with raised dark brows.

“Viktor…” she tried to talk but nothing wanted to come out. It felt horribly uncomfortable with Ron at her side provoking them and feeling flustered with the onslaught of emotions and thoughts that she had been keeping suppressed. Now wasn’t the time to let them out and try to sort through them quickly enough to find the truth and give a satisfying answer without causing a scene. 

The man just nodded as if he knew what she was going to say. “I understand Hermy-own,” Krum took a deep breath and Hermione took note of how he reverted back to his improper pronunciation when he had spoke her name quite clearly just last night. “I am sorry. I have a portkey I must prepare vor,” he excused himself bowing slightly and in doing so Hermione felt a little bit of herself crack on the inside.

“Bloody Bulgarian git….” Ron mumbled as he walked off but Hermione paid no mind to him. 

She just stared as Viktor’s figure disappeared into the surplus of people and she questioned her life choices. What could have been, what should have been, and what should be. The quidditch match was over but for some reason she felt like she had just gotten hit with a stray bludger. 

**XXXXXXXXX**

Smoothing out her blouse to ready herself, Hermione made her way down to the auror office. It had taken nearly a week of awkward silence before she had finally forced a conversation about the whole World Cup ordeal with the redhead. Her and Ron had mutually decided to start going out to lunch again like they once had. That way they could enjoy extra time together to break up the work day and simply talk. 

As she was walking there she honestly tried racking her brain for the reason she had agreed to this. Why either of them had. The idea seemed well enough. Many of their breaks between classes in school had been quite enjoyable after all. Maybe it was her trying to cling on to her last shred of effort and hope. Although slightly in denial she knew it wasn’t there anymore. None of that hope or want for their relationship was truly there.

When she finally arrived at the light oak door a few moments later she went to open the door but frowned. The handle wouldn't turn. Trying again it still wouldn’t budge. Hermine wiggled the handle again and again but still to no avail. Obviously Ron had locked it for some reason and Hermione couldn’t help feeling annoyed since they had plans. Casting a simple  _ alohomora  _ she frowned even more. It was unlike Ron to remember more complex spells, let alone use them. 

It took 2 more tries but finally the door unlocked for her, and upon opening it she felt instant regret at the decision she had made. Both in a foolish effort to try one more time at this relationship and to open the door. She didn’t even have to step inside or open it wider to see, not that she wanted to now. There they were before her eyes. On his desk. Fucking. Paperwork fluttering to the ground off the sides.

For some reason Hermione couldn’t look away. It wasn’t because it was beautiful. Although in another circumstance with other people it may have been. But Blaise was sprawled out on top of the wooden desk. Button up blouse undone exposing her yellow bra while her dark breasts bounced with each of Ron’s thrusts. Apparently she was enjoying it considering how her mouth hung open and she gripped at the edges of the desk with her eyes shut. Every few seconds there was pitiful whimper sounding around the room that was emitted from her.

Ron however was transfixed with her. His hands placed on the desk each side of Blaise for maximum impact if the snaps of his pelvis were anything to go by. His eyes were stuck on her dark body as he panted like he hadn’t had sex in months. Which wasn’t exactly the truth considering it had been maybe a month and a half at most. He was watching her in a way that he once had watched her. She had seen that face more times than she could count above her with the same look of pleasure. Beads of sweat running down his forehead, stopping along his brow, and the flush of red heat mixing together with his freckles.

Part of her wanted to puke. Watching Ron’s cock disappear into the woman’s body over and over and over again. Her grey skirt hiked up around her waist exposing everything below for him. A black well trimmed bush and smooth skin that he almost seemed to want to lick when his eyes were darting between her upper and lower half. It was like watching the hand on a clock tick. Back and forth back and forth. Skin on skin. Slapping slapping. 

Then Hermione registered the increased whimpering and her eyes moved from the redhead’s face and cock to Blaise’s rib’s which were heaving. Her body seemed to be tightening and her legs locked around Ron’s hips causing him to grunt and thrust deeper. The desk starting to slide on its feet along with them with each hard snap of his hips against her body. Hermione felt her own breathing increase with them but in anger instead of pleasure. It grew rapidly. 

Ron moved fast and deeply once more, burying himself within her as Blaise’s back arched, and then they stilled for a second. The redhead made no noise as they soaked in their climax but Blaise made enough for them both as she gasped and moaned loudly. Hermione partially hoped there was a silencing charm around them even with the door open, but then again she hoped not also.

Lazily while remaining fully buried the Ron started to move again, clearly finishing emptying himself into the woman. When he had finally spent himself and Blaise’s body relaxed with a pleasurable sigh she dropped her legs from around him and Ron slid his hands down her thighs until they rested softly on her hips. Still slightly out of breath they looked at each other with innocent amused smiles.

Hermione felt her eye slightly twitch at the sound of their climax finishing. The breathy relaxed, blissful sigh they each emitted as the deed was done. It was frankly annoying and pushed fire through her blood. 

Before she realized what she was doing Hermione had her wand raised throwing stinging hex after stinging hex at the redhead. He yelped as they hit his body and fell to the floor with his pants still undone around his thighs. She watched as he scrambled the floor for his wand a felt smug satisfaction at his vulnerable state, and even smugger when she hit him again as he scrambled around for his wand. It took him a second and 2 more stinging hexes before he found it behind his desk having probably rolle off during their romp.

A  _ protego _ blocked her magic and she finally halted her assault. Her breathing surprisingly even despite her blood pumping heavily. Ron was looking at her with wide shocked eyes but otherwise held no other emotion other than the fact he was aware of the state of his trousers. He didn’t even dare to speak. There had been no holding back the strength of her magic at that time. Everything she had been bottling up and the hurt and anger was released 10 folds. 

Lowering her wand Hermione forced her gaze from Ron to Blaise. The woman looked a bit fearful and had managed to mostly do up her shirt during the exchange. but she had been less successful at righting her skirt considering her bum still rested on the desk. She had tried to casually cover the area not covered by cloth with a crossed leg and her hands. Hermione snarled her lip in disgust at the woman who physically moved back at the expression, and took one final look at the redhead before turning on her heel and leaving. 

Hermione stormed back to her department and it took all the restraint in her not to slam her door and scream which she had a feeling would have felt just as amazing as hexing Ron. The audacity. The nerve. The stupidity and disrespect. There was not a wands width of hope and she didn’t know how she hadn’t realized that before hand. Balling her fist until her knuckles were white she knew she was lying to herself. 

She had allowed years of high school want, the attachment of compassion in war, and hopeful longing blind her from the facts clear before her. The realization caused her to internally scream since she couldn’t vocalize it and in the exhaustion of it all she dropped her head into the palm of her hands and groaned. 

Not even 10 minutes later a knock came on her door and Hermione’s head snapped up from her trance of self pity. She tensed. “Miss Granger?” a soft woman’s voice called from behind it. 

Hermione exhaled in relief. It was only her boss and she didn’t have to worry about causing serious damage to anyone. Then again it was foolish to even think Ron would dare face her while she was like this. He was daft as all get out but he knew she was more skilled and powerful especially when pissed off. 

Sighing she closed her eyes realizing what was going to happen. “Yes?” she answered keeping her voice as professional as always.

A broad set woman with curly blond hair forced into a bun entered her office with a serious expression on her face. “Stinging hexes Miss Granger? I thought you were above such childish behavior.” Hermioned clenched her jaw but didn’t say anything. It was childish. “ Do you have an explanation for your actions?” the woman pressed.

Pressing her lips together Hermione tried to decide quickly if she wanted to rat Ron out or merely let it be but the question didn’t take long to find an answer. “I understand my behavior was unprofessional and improper. But I have to admit walking in on my fiance shagging a coworker in his office…..I reacted badly on impulse. I apologize.” 

That seemed to surprise her boss since it caused her eyebrows to raise. “Mr.Weasley was shagging in the auror office with a coworker?”

Hermione nodded once. “Yes ma’am. Miss Blaise Zabini. She is the secretary for the department. They have been flirting for a long time now and Ronald and I were trying to work on our relationship. But apparently our ship has done sailed so to speak.”

The woman nodded in understanding and sighed. “I do sympathize Miss Granger and rest assured I will be speaking the head auror about such improper behavior occurring during office hours. But I am afraid I will still have to enforce some kind of punishment. You were highly unprofessional.” 

“I understand ma’am.” Hermione intertwined her fingers ready for whatever was to come. She had been in trouble a time or 2 before but mostly for intense arguments that occurred due to the varying beliefs and opinions towards the future and betterment of creature rights. Those usually resulted with a few days off to cool down and regather her professionalism and an apology.

Her boss spoke calmly and evenly. “For numerous and repeated hexes at a fellow Ministry employee I’m going to have to suspend you for a month without pay.” 

“A month?!” Hermione started to screech but tappered it off quickly realizing how loud she was being. “2 weeks is standard protocol for such situations!”

“I'm afraid Mr.Weasley is rather upset over the situation. Miss.Zabini is of course shaken up over the ordeal as well being witness and frightened. You were quite violent with the number of hexes and power.” 

Hermione bit her tongue. Of course Ron would be dramatic and the bloody slag would aid the case against her. The wheels in her brain started turning quickly and a plan sprang into her mind. If he wanted to hold up and moan a few hours so be it. It would make doing what she wanted to do a lot quicker and easier.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Dropping her wand onto the coffee table Hermione collapsed onto her couch. She had done it all in a rush. Every single item Ron owned now resided back at the Burrow. Molly had respected her wishes not to speak but it was clear she already knew something was going on. The woman looked sympathetic like she had expected this. Perhaps Ginny had told her what had happened at the World Cup.

It had taken rummaging every inch of the flat, every corner of every drawer to find all the red head’s personal belongings since he was so unorganized. It had also taken a lot of shrinking charms, and 2 trips via floo to get it all back to the Weasley’s also. Years of living together, he had accumulated quite a large amount of items, although some of it was technically theirs together.

Hermione hardly cared and didn’t want a single thing she had considered their’s. She had made sure not to break anything specifically his, maybe a thing or 2 that had been their’s like the muggle ice cream maker Ron had fallen in love with. There was a chance she might have dropped it potentially not on accident. He wouldn't have a clue how to fix it but Arthur would have a blast tinkering with it.

Otherwise everything was intact. There was a possibility she had spelled a few of his items also. If Ron wanted to sling his cock out he might has well have trousers to tight to comfortably fit in to encourage taking it out even more. What was being a little irritable at work for a few weeks until he figured out his Chudley Cannons clock chimed randomly between the hours of 5-6am. It was incredibly petty of her she knew but it felt emotionally satisfying regardlessly. 

As soon as she had returned home the final time she instantly raised her wand to adjust the wards around the flat. The bloody git would not be allowed in their, her home for any reason. 

She had bought the couch only an hour ago, sending the one the redhead liked binging the telly on all the time and getting crumbs all in to the Burrow. It would have been wonderful to have fallen onto the bed but it was now tainted and made her feel dirty. The new couch hadn’t cost that much though, and she could conjure it into a bed for the time being. Despite being jobless without pay for an entire month she would have to calculate her finances, visit Gringotts and make a trip probably into muggle London for new furniture. 

All of it Hermione wanted gone. She had spent so much of her life involving Ron. Not just friendship wise but wanting him. Loving him. Being with him. That was now gone. It still felt painful to a degree but the pain was numbed out by frustration and anger. How dare he do this to her. Treating her second handed like it didn’t matter what occured she would just always be there. 

Used is what she felt like. Used and disrespected. Just as she had at the Yule Ball. Thinking just because she was a girl and there she would be there for him always. A last resort and comfortable blanket. Well she wasn’t a blanket he could just fall onto when he wasn't getting what he really wanted. 

Viktor Krum had showed her she was more than that in Hogwarts that year. At first she had probably considered it just him wanting one of the few girls that hadn’t been fawning over him and only interested in him because of his celebrity status. Before the ball and during she honestly hadn’t cared that much of Viktor’s reasonings for being interested in her. He was kind, respectful, and she may have wanted to make Ron jealous. 

After the ball however Viktor had remained interested in her. He was content to merely watch her study for Merlin’s sake. He hadn’t asked for her notes, her answers, tried to copy off her. The man had done his work, watched her work, spoken softly to her in between their study sessions…. While at the time she sees how she had said it was annoying. Because she knew no different. 

The Bulgarian had treated her with nothing at all other than respect then. Which was admirable for a teenager. Very admirable compared to most of the Hogwarts boys. She had felt plenty of butterflies and a bit of anxiety when Drumstrang had left the school to return to their own finally. Still Viktor had wanted to remain in contact with her. 

Communicate simply by letter and at the time she had considered that he would be better at writing his words than speaking. Perhaps part of the problem then had been English wasn’t his native language. Nor was he familiar with British terms, phrases and maybe he quite literally hadn’t known how to communicate properly. Not that he couldn’t. If only the Ministry hadn’t interfered with their owls who knows what could have been discovered.

Hermione squeezed her eyes at her youthful naiveness. At Fleur and Bill’s wedding the man had been clearly happy to see her. He had looked at her in a way that made her feel special and now she thought about it more, there was something else in the way he looked at her. Admiration? 

Letting out a frustrated huff at herself Hermione groaned. It had been a wonderful feeling that she had felt before they were about to dance. Of course though Ron had come and interrupted that as well. She could recall the drop of disappointment she had felt them also. Granted she hadn’t had long to dwell on it all due to Kingsley's patronus. 

Sighing she tried to just will herself to sleep so she wouldn’t think about it anymore. Either of the men and all the foolish mistakes she had made with Ron along the way. When she tried to empty her mind though she fell back into the moment she had returned to the tent after spending that time with Viktor. 

The feeling of relief that had calmed and soothed her. It felt comforting even now. Thinking of how he had reacted to her. Both before, after, and as they….. Hermione blushed at the memory despite being alone. 

Viktor had been just as respectful towards her as he had always been. Maybe even more so given her emotional state. He had wanted to nothing but right by her. For her. Hermione squirmed a little feeling herself growing aroused reliving the moments in the tent. 

That was quickly squashed though. Thinking about how she hadn’t given herself a moment to process any afterwards besides she felt better. How she had only known she felt special as the Bulgarian was offering himself as potentially nothing more than a venting outlet. All before Ron had insulted him. Nothing only an insult from himself but an implied insult from her via his words. 

The flustered and emotional fool she was, hadn’t even been able to dispute him. Reassure him it wasn’t true and Ron was just a jealous prat. Because that is what it came down to. Hermione didn’t believe he was unintelligent and she fully believed Ron was jealous. Jealous that she was capable of attention from anyone other than him. 

Viktor couldn’t be allowed to think that lowly of her. After all these years, the few moments they had shared. The way he had treated her. She wouldn’t be able to live with herself knowing a man that had been nothing but kind to her thought her to be a shallow judgemental arse like Ronald. 

Getting to her feet Hermione went to pacing back and forth in front of her kitchen island over and over again where her inkwell and parchment lay from earlier in the day when she had sent her planned arrival to Molly. For some reason she was hesitant and debating if she should actually owl the Bulgarian. 

Would he even want to hear from her at all now though? Despite his original offer? She couldn’t and wouldn’t only use him for a venting source. He was more than the doormat Ron treated her as, and he was more than the redhead every was in every way she could remember at the moment. 

Eyeing the quill and parchment she began pacing again not realizing she had stopped. There were so many thoughts and emotions running through her but it didn’t take much longer for her to decide. Pulling the parchment towards her she picked up the quill and began writing not knowing exactly what she would even say.

_ Dear Viktor,  _

_ I know you may not wish to hear from me, but this has been bothering me ever since I returned home. I have to let you know that I do not think you are unintelligent. Not at all, and I say that not even knowing everything about you considering our limited interactions together over the years.  _

_ What Ronald said about in school. You’re head being full of sawdust and my finding you annoying. I admit at my young age I did find it odd that you just watched me study and never really talked. But never once did I think your head was full of sawdust! That is complete nonsense. Those were a teacher’s, or technically a criminal poly juiced to look like our teacher, terms they used once. Ron clearly reverted back to them to hurt you for some reason. Although I’m not sure why considering you have done nothing to him although I have my suspicions why he did such a degrading thing. _

_ I enjoyed our time together at Hogwarts, I enjoyed seeing you those few times over the years, and I enjoyed spending time with you at the World Cup. Please don’t think I look at you as nothing. Because you are more than people see. You are more than a Quidditch star. More than a quiet and handsome young man. I don’t know all the ways you are, but I know it is true.  _

_ I’m sorry for my lack of words at that moment and I’m sorry if you spent any time thinking otherwise. I fully understand if you do not wish to respond but I had to let you know. _

_ Hermione J. Granger _

_ _ Opening her window Hermione called for her owl. Warren was a beautiful great gray owl she had gotten after she took her job at the ministry. Such important documents required a low key but large looking bird. She smoothed the feathers on top of his head soothingly. Mostly for her own comfort.

Would Viktor accept the apology? Respond? Did she want him to? Did she want to see him again? Would he want to see her again? 

Tying the letter to the owl’s leg Hermione bit her lip. It would be the farthest journey Warren had ever taken but he was light in weight, loved flying out all day, and was more than capable of hunting for his food after delivery. So she had no doubt in his ability, but would it be worth his time spent in the air? 

Standing at the window she watched he flew away and began disappearing higher into the sky to get over the buildings of the city. Hermione ended up staring off into nothing once he disappeared much like she had done as Viktor had disappeared into the Quidditch crowd. Trying in that moment to micro analyze every emotion and thought in her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always wanted! Are they in character, how you think they will respond, good whatever scene you think, etc etc yada yada. Just try not to be a total dick with criticism.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Again. MIND BLOWN with how much attention this has received. Is krumione just more popular than I thought or is there a desperate lacking of fics on the pairing? Krumione is my main pairing for Hermione so Im happy to continue on with this. I really hope someone else will also take to writing them! I want something to read after all! LOL 
> 
> A/N 2: This chapter seems short to me but I feel like it is going at the pace that is needed in my mind and for both characters. Took a bit to decide how the responses would be and what Hermione would be doing and all that kind of stuff. Hope you enjoy!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione sipped her tea. It still had the lightest steam trailing up into the air. Her flat was perfectly chilled for pairing the summer weather with a hot cup of tea. The beautiful little tan square dining table she had purchased the day before was the perfect size for her. Both in height and comfort. She had spent her entire day yesterday shopping in muggle London for all kinds of new furniture and some lovely decor. All to her own personal taste and want. It was completely her flat now after all.

Sitting across from her now was Harry. The man had arrived not to long ago. There was an obvious elephant in the room but they both seemed content to go over the small talk first. Weather. Health. Talking about how he had had to attend 6 different parties and various interviews he had had to do over the last 2 weeks after winning the match.

_ Has it really only been 2 weeks?  _ Hermione inhaled the sweet aroma of her chamomile tea and closed her eyes while Harry continued to talk. Apparently his team was taking off until the start of October. 2 weeks didn’t seem like a lot. Her and Ron had spent the first week attempting to ignore each other and the start of the next week after they had talked had been frankly a disgusting failure. 

There were only 2 more weeks of September left but still 3 and a half weeks until she was allowed back to work. Hermione was surprisingly at ease and uncaring by that fact. She was also equally uncaring as the topic slowly jumped from his work to her make over of her entire flat finally, which of course then led to the elephant. 

“So you really broke up with him?” Harry asked quieter than his previous tone. It also seemed a bit sadder. Ron was, had been, his best mate. Her best mate. Their entire life of knowing each other. “George told me you took all his stuff to the Burrow,” he continued. 

Hermione lowered her tea where it had been kept nuzzled below her lips to the table and exhaled. “I did,” she confirmed. “Didn’t anyone tell you what he did Harry? How could he do that….how could he have done any of it? To me. Then the sheer nerve to do so in front of our friends? Family? Work….” 

She choked down a threatening pulse to mourn the loss again. Something she had only allowed herself thrice now. Harry being here though made her feel more open and safe to be free with her emotions. However Hermione was determined not to waste another tear on the bastard. 

Harry sat up straighter, maybe in an attempt to be more supportive having heard the threatening noise. “If it makes you feel better I haven’t spoken with him yet. He wanted to get together tomorrow night but I wasn’t sure yet...” his voice trailing off into uncertainty. 

Hermione said in disappointment. She couldn't believe Harry thought she would make him choose between them and try to make him take a side. “You can go Harry. It is not like I will make you choose between us. I'm not like that.”

“I know you arent,” he said quickly shaking his head. “Still it’s just….what changed? With him that is. It seems like the last year he has I don't know.” Harry ruffled his hair. A clear indicator he was trying to find the words for his emotions. “I know we haven't talked into the you know deep aspects of your uh….” he groaned and Hermione couldn’t help but giggle. His clear embarrassment on whatever the subject was made the atmosphere lighter. It was frankly adorable when the man would get flustered. 

“Alright bloody hell it's not like we have ever discussed your shagging habits and stuff but why has he been so 6th year all over again? Full of himself and detached from us?” Harry finally blurted out. 

The lightness in the air evaporated just like that and Hermione pressed her lips together thinking. She had actually gone over this numerous times in her head not only since their break up. While things had been fizzling out, repetitive, and frankly boring slowly the last 2 years it only accelerated dramatically once Blaise had been hired on in the auror department. Vaguely Hermione wondered who had made the first move on the other but it didn’t matter. 

“I know I’ve been a bit distant also I guess. I mean with the team and training. My ah, dates…” Harry hesitated to say. He looked guilty as he fiddled with the handle of his own tea cup. She didn’t know why though. Most of the time Harry was around more than Ron was. They definitely talked more. The man would come over or invite them both out somewhere to do something and it usually ended up just the both of them. Ron had said quite a few times that he was going to go meet up with Harry at the pub after work some evenings which she had tried to accept as guy time. Sounded more and more like a lie as Harry’s concern and curiosity over the red head’s actions had finally started to grow also.

“It’s not like you are being abnormal though Harry. Everyone gets caught up in life and of course things will change a bit over time.” Hermione gave him a pointed look. “I do wish you would just tell me who the hell you are seeing already and how by some odd miracle you have completely managed to escape the press the last few months. But anyways sometimes people,” she took a deep breath. “...sometimes people don’t come into who they really are inside until later. Friends and family make decisions that change their lives and in doing so change ours. Change is nature. You just have to learn how to adjust.” 

Harry bit is lip and continued to stare into his tea. She knew he was thinking about the past. How he and Ginny had split a few years after the war. How Ron and the rest of the Weasley’s had taken it, which wasn’t well despite it being a mutual decision. How he had always planned on being an auror yet he had decided against it at the very last minute and everyone’s reaction to that as well. 

“Yea I suppose you are right,” he finally confirmed like there had been doubt in his mind. “Do you think you can adjust? Happily? What if there was more change needed?” 

Hermione furrowed her brows at the indication of more. “More?” 

Harry quickly shook his head clearly backpedaling which caused her to narrow her eyes. “You’re okay then?” he asked. 

Shrugging without really registering it Hermione chose to let the former question slide for now. “I suppose I’ve just known and accepted it for a while now. I knew it was coming but I was trying to hold onto hope. What I had always wanted and thought what was meant to be. It’s just…...I guess I’m still sad but there is nothing more for us. I don’t want more from him. I don’t want him. That is all there is and I’m happy it’s finally over. It doesn’t feel as painful. Really it’s more of a relief. Like when exams are over. Im so nervous, worried, sad, but Im also relieved an excited. While I can’t say I’m nervous or excited yet I'm definitely feeling the rest of that. If it makes sense.”

There was a moment of silence where both she and Harry were lost in thought. Harry studying the table while she studied his mess of a hair. “It's really over then?” He finally asked lifting his head again. 

His green eyes were focused on her and she couldn’t help getting lost in the memories they shared so deeply. That they all shared so deeply. She and Harry had many of their own shared memories together without Ron though. Just like he had many of just him and Ron. They were more than a trio. They were each other’s best friend. The memories faded and her eyes pulled out of the deep color and she only saw Harry. He was more than Ron ever was. There for her any time the prat had treated her like shite. Treated them both that way. Her dearest friend for more than a decade. 

Hermione nodded her head solemnly. “It is.”

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_ Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap  _ Hermione groaned at the noise. Harry had left early in the afternoon after another cup of tea leaving her to lounge about the evening. She slept through the night so it seemed so it wasn’t too hard to force herself to raise up especially when paired with the neck ache she received from having fallen asleep on the couch. Apparently there was only so long you could sit watching the telly doing nothing before your brain shut off completely. Sometime during the ER show she had dozed off despite having taken a liking to the muggle doctor shows. 

_ Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap _ . Rubbing and clearing her eyes the bushy haired witch stood and headed towards her patio which overlooked Diagon Alley from a few streets over. Ron and her had wanted to be close to both work and the joke shop so the location had been an easy choice.  _ Tap. Tap. Tap. _

Blinking a few more times to clear her eyes completely, preparing for the Thursday morning sun, Hermione slid open the blinds and smiled as Warren came into view. Sitting on the patio chair seeming to glare at her. Probably for having all the windows and the door shut on him. Confining him to the outside, which he may not have minded as much if he hadn't had a letter tied to his leg. 

Hermione sucked in a breath when her eyes landed on the parchment. Silently she slid open the door and her owl flew in, landing on his perch just inside. It had been 3 days since she had sent her letter to Viktor Krum and now she had a response. Whether it would be good or not didn’t matter in her mind, of course she hoped for the former. At least she would know where she stood with the man and could feel satisfied that she had been able to apologize. 

Untying it from the owl’s leg Hermione slowly walked back over the couch. Unrolling it carefully as she went and preparing herself for the worst as she sat.

_ Dear Hermione,  _

_ I'm unsure what you wish my response to be, but I accept your apology. I do understand that his words were meant to wound me and you may have been in an emotional state. You deserve better then the redheaded man. He does not respect you.  _

_ You are always welcome to send me owl. Your bird is very protective but once I read he is very loving to me. I like him. _

_ -Viktor Krum _

_ _ Hermione sagged back against the cushions. An odd mixture of relief and happiness being exhaled. She hadn’t realized how concerned she was that she wouldn’t receive a response at all. Viktor didn’t seem mad at her although he didn’t seem overly welcoming either. It would probably be easier to read and judge how he felt in person but being in Bulgaria at the moment…..

Biting her lip she wondered if the idea was to forward and impulsive. Misleading or suggestive, and if it would give off the wrong impression. She had done nothing since being put off work the last few days than think and watch tv. Then think some more and frankly she was growing bored but couldn’t think of much she wanted to do. Subconsciously she knew she was sulking even though she didn’t want to be. 

Before she lost the nerve and over thought the situation she got up and fetched her quill and parchment from the new white desk that now resided in the living room. Ron had been opposed to the idea of a desk in either the living room or bedroom forcing her to put it in the guest bedroom. She smirked happily realizing he wouldn’t approve at all of any of this and began scratching away a short letter. 

_ Dear Viktor,  _

_ It is so good to hear from you. Thank you for responding. I was worried you had been too insulted to return my owl. _

_ Due to an unfortunate incident at work I find myself off work for the next few weeks. If it isn’t too uncomfortable or to forward I was wondering if it would be possible to meet for lunch one day? Honestly I would like to get out of England for a bit so we can meet anywhere you wish. Bulgaria, France, Germany. There will be no hassle with me getting an international portkey.  _

_ If you are too busy or do not want to it is okay. Just let me know your thoughts. Regardless, I look forward to hearing from you.  _

_ -Hermione J. Granger  _

Hermione looked to Warren. The owl didn’t seem tired. He was perfectly awake and content just sitting on his perch observing the flat since he hadn’t been home in a few days. He probably had rested at Viktors for a bit and had a good hunt since he was looking tip top shape. Or perhaps the man had supplied him with something more than just an owl treat. 

Grimacing she walked over to one of the back bottom cupboards in the kitchen where a mini freezer hide inside. One that she had insisted on getting specifically for the bird’s extra foods and treats in case he got injured or couldn’t go hunting for whatever reason. There was no possible way she would allow putting any of his natural diet in her own fridge. 

Pulling open the doors Hermione levitated one of the tiny little packages from inside it, because she absolutely refused to touch the thing, and took it to the patio. She also refused for the thing to be opened and ate within the flat as well. The owl saw the package, hooted, and flew over without command knowing he had a, by owl standards, lovely meal waiting for him. 

Once outside she let it fall down onto the far corner where she always allowed him to eat his hunted or provided food. Opening it for him with her wand revealed a nicely frozen pair of mice. Wincing as she cast a warming charm over it she turned away. It always made her gag a little. Not because of cruelty, it was natural after all, but because she truly despised rodents and knew they had been in her house. Dead or not was not appealing. When he had finished and she was sure he had had a good meal she would send him back on his way. 

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Usually she only came in on Sunday’s, but Isla had been more than happy to accept her help on a Friday. She had needed something to do and putting more effort into her most supported charity sounded like a brilliant way to spend her time. Sitting around on her arse any longer was mentally impossible. This felt more like it. Relaxing and productive. She could have done a lot of it at home but she needed out of the house. 

“Honestly Hermione. Do you really think it is necessary?” the witch across from her asked disbelievingly. 

Hermione hummed thoughtlessly and turned the next page in the book she was skimming. They had went from chatting about the organization to her personal issues. It wasn’t necessary but she felt it was needed. She wanted to make a difference and there was only so much her rank in the Ministry was allowing her to do. 

Even before she had hexed Ron and got put on a drastic month long lay off she wasn’t get much of anywhere. Which would also probably affect her reputation making her be taken less seriously than she had before. Something she hadn’t considered as an outcome at the time. Hard to think straight when your long time fiance and best friend is shagging someone else in front of you. 

“No I suppose not,” she finally conceded. “I’m done being a lamb for the Ministry though. They are moving at a flobberworms pace in regards to the betterment of creatures and beasts. How will I ever make a difference if I can’t get them to care, let alone move their arses?” 

Isla shook her head and flipped the pages in her own book. The dirty blond haired witch had become a good enough friend to confide in over the last 7 months. As they grew closer and Hermione had began offering her even more assistance in her extra time. She was quite brilliant and it gave her someone to talk to on an academic level. 

They had met at a fundraiser for Waylands Magic Preliminary School. A school Isla and her brother were planning to open for young muggleborns and orphaned witches and wizards. Somewhere to attend before going to Hogwarts, or whatever magical school they may choose. To associate and welcome them to the world of magic giving them time to adjust before being thrown into true schooling hopefully giving both the parents and the children an advantage. 

It was an absolutely wonderful idea in Hermione's opinion. There was also the fact it appealed to quite a few purebloods who still were concerned about muggleborns and their effect on wizarding culture. Being brought into the magical world and exposed to magic the sooner the better because the less they would continue associating with muggle culture. Making it not only easier to adjust as a child to a new world but to ease the mind of more pureblood and conservated members of wizarding society. A small step to the betterment of magical children with bonus benefits. 

Where they sat now was the new library for the school. It was still currently being slowly stocked with donated books. The school had received enough funding to buy the property, build the building and set up many of the basics over the last 2 years the brother sister duo had been planning this. They still had another fundraiser to hold before the start of winter if they hoped to open next June though. 

“I still think you should open your own charity of some sort then,” Isla spoke again as they both continued to read. Hermione looked up and huffed, or maybe more like exhaled, causing the woman to look up also. Her long perfectly wavy hair revealing her left eye again as she sat up straight. “What? You should. You help enough around here as it is and look how far we have gotten! And you have only been helping a few months!” 

“7 months,” Hermione clairfied looking around the room and out the double doors. They had accomplished a lot. Often times she worked on some of the schools plans during her off time at home when she was bored.

“I don’t know what to do honestly Isla. All I have ever thought of was the Ministry. Do you truly think there would be enough support for  _ creature rights, _ ” she emphasised the last 2 words causing the witch to narrow her eyes at her, much like she would Harry. 

Isla closed her book. “I’m not sure. There is only one way to find out though isn’t there?” she gestured to the stack of books sitting beside Hermione. They mostly consisted of magical development over history, beasts, and the variety of potions ingredients so Hermione didn’t really get the witches gesture unless she merely meant research. 

“What would be the point though?” Hermione asked in turn. “Anything I do would still be an effort and protest against the Ministry. I’d be trying to help someone, in the same position as I am now, to change the Ministry regulations. Considering I’ve accomplished nothing there so far how could it be any different?” Hermione brushed a curl from her cheek that was annoying her and groaned. She had been reading up on history of erumpets and taking notes on how to compare them to hippos and other muggle common knowledge that young muggleborns could understand for a short magizoology summer class. 

“I know what happened with Ron was absolutely horrible,” Isla said sympathetically. Her sharp features turning into a scowl. “...and I’m still happy to hex his bollocks off when you give me permission. But do you really want to leave the Ministry? If things hadn’t gone down between the 2 of you like it had would you still be considering this? Is it a heat of the moment situation or is it a genuine want?” she asked pointedly. 

Hermione rubbed a hand across the side of her face at the serious question. She had been feeling unsatisfied and frustrated in her current position basically since she had earned the title. There had been little to no progress made despite her best efforts. She had been trying and trying and still trying coming up with every report and reaching out to various activists, supporting politicians, and academics across both Britain and the world in an attempt to gain ground. 

“I guess I’ve never truly considered acting on it but I haven’t been satisfied with my position for….well I guess ever since I was promoted. It’s a load of rubbish is what it is. All I am doing is basically answering reports, concerns, filing them, and making sure current regulations are being followed. They have little to no desire to change anything and although I’ve made a little lead way in extending the property that centaurs own and have gotten a house elves abuse report form approved that isn’t much to say for 3 years of bloody hard work.” 

The witch bitch the corner of her lip like she always did when she was thinking. “You could always help out here full time until you get things figured out. I mean there is just me and Alex and I definitely couldn’t pay you a Ministry wage but I could work it into the budget without to much fuss. You are the best at helping with the lesson plans. Alex is not a good planner. He is more into the….”

“Winging it, following directs, and physical work?” Hermione snorted thinking about Harry and what he would be like as a teacher. 

Isla nodded in agreement with a small smile. “Precisely.” 

Hermione looked at the stack of books on her left and stack of growing parchment on the right. She did enjoy helping Isla out and diving through an endless supply of magical knowledge, taking notes, and coming up with suitable lessons for the young growing and absorbing mind. If she wanted to truly leave the Ministry, abandon her post and leave it to the wolves which was an internal struggle at the moment, working with Isla would be emotionally and mentally satisfying while she worked her life out. Being a member of the Golden Trio that saved the wizarding world she had more than enough gold in her vault despite her protests so she wouldn’t be hard up on money although she liked to conserve as much as possible. 

“I will think about it and let you know sometime next week,” Hermione finally found herself saying not having the time or want to really analyze her future work at the moment. She did feel a lightening on her chest as she said the words. Maybe a change is what she needed. Isla simply beamed at her before grabbing another book.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_ Dear Hermione,  _

_ _

_ I’m surprised to hear from you again so quickly Hermione. I would be happy to schedule a meal together. I am unsure what days you may already have plans on but I spend afternoons with the team practicing. We may have dinner if you want or schedule a weekend. Whatever you wish to do. There is a wonderful restaurant I know called The Hadjidragana here in Sofia if you really want to make the travel.  _

_ Are you sure you are well enough for travel though having such long time off work? I do not wish for you to travel if you are ill or hurting. There are always other times or I can come to you. Just give me time and place and I will be there. I hope you are in good health.  _

_ \- Viktor Krum _

_ _ Hermione had a wide smile on from reading Viktor’s concern for her health. It caused a ridiculous amount of warmth to pool inside her and it wasn’t her wonderful Sunday dinner doing the job either. She had become to be a decent enough cook since their year on the run. No. This was something more akin to excitement and anticipation. The Bulgarian couldn’t possibly be mad at her if he was concerned for her well being and willing to meet with her could he? Ron hardly gave a sickle of care towards her health as long as he had his tea, breakfast, and dinner. 

Yesterday and earlier today Hermione had spent her time hold up with Isla in the library of the school continuing to work on lesson plans. Mostly focusing on the shorter classes they hoped to teach before Hogwarts opened. Then from there on they would teach classes like a normal full school year of course without boarding the students of course. 

Ginny had owled her to meet for brunch earlier in the morning with Luna and one of her teammates, but Hermione had quickly declined that invitation stating maybe another time. She wasn’t ready to face any Weasleys. Hear about anything that may be going on with them and then them prying into her emotions. Distance from them is what she needed at the moment. Hopefully her relationship with Ginny and George would remain unaffected in the end. 

So far since her chat with Isla Hermione had been mulling over her entire life now. No longer Ron though. Just in general. She did decide some personal time away from England was exactly what she needed, and not just to go spy on her unknowing parents. Maybe she would gain some perspective and find something in herself going somewhere new. She needed a breath of fresh air to think. 

_ Dear Viktor,  _

_ _

_ The Hadjidragana in Sofia sounds lovely. I assure you I am well. We can discuss the circumstances behind my time off from work when we are in person. It goes hand in hand with some other information that will surely be discussed. Let’s just say I am considering other options for my future at the moment.  _

_ I am not sure if this restaurant requires reservations or not but I will assume no since you said any time basically. Since it is Sunday now how does this coming weekend sound? Since you will have been working on Friday I will arrive Saturday at 12pm your time outside the Bulgarian Ministry of Magic as I will be taking a Ministry official port key. I am looking forward to seeing you then.  _

_ -Hermione J. Granger _

Watching as Warren took flight yet again Hermione made a mental list of things she needed to do. All she really needed to do was visit Padma in the International Affairs and Travel department tomorrow. The owl had returned rather quickly this time and she wondered if he had just had trouble finding his address the first time she sent the letter. Maybe needing to familiarize himself with the area or perhaps Viktor had needed time to decide on replying. 

The Bulgarian would probably get her letter tomorrow night or Tuesday with how quick Warren had been on return. Which gave him time for one more reply if need be and plenty of time to plan so it wasn’t some random surprise of her popping up in Bulgaria Wednesday afternoon. Saturday would be good timing all around. No worries of interfering with his work or being in a rush. 

It also gave her plenty of time to pack because no matter what she would be spending Saturday night in Sofia. Maybe she would visit Flourish and Botts to see if there were any books on the magical community in Bulgaria. What historic or interesting attractions there may be to see. Then she could pack accordingly. 

**XXXXXXXXX**

Arriving at the Ministry Monday morning was uncomfortable. It made her skin crawl and she felt uneasy. Probably because it felt normal besides having had to enter via the guest entrance. Thankfully the International Affairs office was on the opposite side of the building and 3 flights up from her office though. Unfortunately though it was also on the same level as the Auror department and near the break room the aurors often frequented after coming back from any field work. 

Coming across Ron was the absolute last thing she wanted. If she went the rest of her life without seeing the ginger prat she would be completely content. That of course would be hard to achieve if they worked in the same bloody building though. Trying to ease her mind she considered there was a high probability Ron was probably off shagging Blaise in his office, so there was little chance of seeing him. 

Shorly Hermione reached the wide open door of the International Office. Flags, that seemed to be blowing lightly in the wind despite, adorned the glass along with the words. Walking inside more flags, larger than the small ones on the door, were leviated along the walls of the room. A normal size British Ministry of Magic flag was hung on the back wall behind the reception desk and a familiar face was beaming in front of it.

“Why Hermione! What brings you here?” Parvarti asked brightly from behind the desk. The witch looked as vibrant as ever in a sharp dark orange pant suit and black blouse. Her long black hair pulled up tightly in a bun. She can’t say she or the Patil twins had been close at all but they were familiar enough to feel a little more at ease. Especially with how cheerful the witch was. It was a wonderful thing for such a job in this department. A warm welcome for international travelers.

“I’d like to arrange an international port key for Saturday,” Hermione said quietly. There was a blush she felt spreading on her cheeks for an unknown reason. She was only arranging a portkey after all.

“Saturday? Of course that shouldn’t be a problem,” Parvarti answered happily reached down and opening a binder. She flipped through the calendar of what was their organized portkeys. “Yes yes,” she said to herself before looking back up. “Saturday is fine. There is only one other portkey leaving that day. Where are you wanting to going?” 

Hermione kept a large smile from over taking her face as she cleared her throat. “Bulgaria.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I really think this is the first chapter on anything Ive ever written without an orgasm. It felt weird LOL but I just couldn’t imagine Hermione in a place where she was feeling up for the task at the moment. Maybe next chapter! Sorry I deprived you my little smut muffins! Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter was difficult. Both because I don’t know much about sight seeing having never really traveled and secondly because I knew/know nothing much about what there is to do in Bulgaria! Required a bit of study on my end. Also being married for 10 years I don’t even remember what a date is like -shrug-. All around created a massive writer's block. 
> 
> A/N2: People have brought up not knowing what happened with Ron, how he should be punished etc. Well the fic is from Hermione’s POV. She hasn’t been to work or heard from anyone to find out. She has had no desire to do so either. Of course he will be punished and we will find out how in the next chapter.
> 
> Also I created my own group on Facebook for multi ship fanfic and art. Anyone can share their work, ship memes etc. I hope it becomes a good rec place also for lesser known pairings. I'm pretty loose, it's where I share snippets of my chapters sometimes and it's a great place to harass me for more LOL Ultimate Undesirable - Fan Fic & Fan Art

**XXXXXXX**

There was surprisingly a lot of movement outside the Bulgarian Ministry of Magic for a Saturday. The Ministry entrance was fascinating and it reminded Hermione very much of what she had read regarding the MACUSA in America. There were many people casually making their way around like anyone would on a nice weekend day out. A mixture of muggles and wizards coming and going out of the tall stone building that doubled as a high end hotel for the non magic. 

The building had to be at least 10 stories high with windows as far as she could see as it stretched down the street. A half circle entrance similar to Gringotts, but with the warmness of green bushes along it, was the only thing not straight about the building. A few neighboring buildings held similar features, such as the absurd amount of windows, but none were near as grand as the one she stood before. 

Hermione looked at the partly cloudy sky above her. It was a slightly cooler than it was in London and she figured it was because of the mountains being off in the distance. They were truly beautiful and there was one spot specifically that Hermione had picked out in the book she had gotten from Flourish and Botts that she wanted to see. There were actually a few different things she had read up on that began to peak her interest but sadly she knew she wouldn’t be able to see them all in her one night here.

“Herm-ione?” came a deep but soft voice from behind her. 

Trying to keep her eager smile from growing Hermione turned slowly giving her time to fully compose herself. Her new light purple sundress swishing lightly in the small breeze as she did so. She tucked a curl behind her ear in a sudden rush of happy nerves seeing the Bulgarian again.

A comfortable burgundy jumper and casual black trousers laid over his fit form. His black dragonhide boots had a well kept shine on them that complimented his black hair. Especially the well trimmed little scruff he still was sporting on his upper lip and chin now, the rest having been completely removed from his jaw line. The blackness highlighted his pale skin and pink lips that had her eyes honed in on.

For a moment she didn’t breathe. Had they kissed before? Because looking at them she wasn't sure she ever had, and if she had why she had ever stopped. Viktor took her hand gently startling her out of her staring and she flushed in embarrassment realizing it. “Hello Viktor,” she greeted him hoping to come out casual and not flustered. 

Krum bowed to her as he always did upon greeting or leaving. This time placing a small kiss upon her fingers and it took everything within her not to whimper at the small simple gesture. No one ever treated her with such manners and when he did it it felt lifting. 

“It is a pleasure to zee you again. You look vell,” he said, straightening back up and slowly letting her hand fall from his. 

To ease the fluttering going on inside her she looked down at her white simple trainers allowing a full smile. “It’s good to see you again too.” 

“Have you been to Bulgaria before?” Viktor asked.

She shook her head. “No I haven’t, but I must say it is quite beautiful just from here alone,” she nodded towards the mountains far off in the distance. “...I was wondering if we could visit a few different places while I am here?” 

“But of course Hermione,” Viktor smiled as if he had expected nothingless. “Our reservation isn’t until late this evening so lots of time. Vhere did you have in mind?” 

Hermione mentally ran through the list she had made on the Bulgarian wizarding world and narrowed it down to that of only in Sofia. “I’d really like to see some of the shops in the wizarding district. You all have very similar architecture to that in the muggle world of Bulgaria and well eastern Europe in general. It’s very unique,” she pointed out like she wasn’t talking to someone from Bulgaria. 

“Then I was curious to visit the Muran Butterfly Gardens right outside the city,” she continued on. “There is a very rare form of butterfly there. Tessellated Skippers. Did you know that it is only found here in Bulgaria?” she gestured with her hand in fascination. “There are only 8 gardens they thrive in across the country and the Tessellated Skippers have unbelievable qualities adding to the longevity of some potions. Most fascinating of which is the Draught of Another. Giving it...” 

Hermione winced as her brain suddenly skidded to a halt noticing the Bulgarian watching her with a raised dark eyebrow, a hint of amusement on the corner of his mouth. “I'm sorry. I was rambling. Sometimes I can just lose myself in things like that,” she chuckled weakly feeling a bit embarrassed. 

Viktor appeared to make an effort to frown while his face wanted to smile but he gave in. “I vas aware of zee butterflies. As you said ve have many gardens here to protect them. Do not apologize,” and he did actually frown momentarily. “I enjoy listening to your interest and excitement. It shows you are happy. Come,” he offered with a nod of his head to the right. “We will walk to zee vizarding district and you can tell me about zee potion. I have not heard of it. Potions was not my best.” 

The witch half expected the man to offer her his arm but he didn’t. Instead, he turned to the right and Hermione quickly took up beside him, beginning their casual stride away from the Ministry. It turned out to not be a very long walk at all. She guessed it was only about 3 blocks since she had hardly told him much about the Draught of Another past it’s creation in 1891 by a Austrian potioneer that wanted to experience the emotional feelings of another in daily life without the use or depth of legilimency or the vague physical form of poly juice. 

“This vay,” Viktor interrupted her and motioned for her to turn along with him and come up beside a bronzed lion head, which appeared no different than many of the other little ornate additions she had seen on many of the buildings they had passed. Hermione studied it as they walked just past it and she saw the shimmer of magic over it. However they didn’t stop until they were at least a meter away. 

Krum stopped abruptly, turned around and leaned against the wall with his shoulder. Smiling at her he glanced up and down the street before he shifted over a few centimeters and disappeared into the stone. The bronze lion head opened it’s mouth in a soundless roar.

Hermione tentatively reached out and touched the again unmoving feature in curiosity. Cold, solid, and smooth like any normal feature would be. Stepping over to where Viktor had disappeared she pressed forward and the wall melted away into nothing. Allowing her to walk through the barrier without any resistance like the passage to platform 9 ¾ as if she had just turned the corner onto another street. 

Another street is indeed what she walked out onto. Unlike Diagon Alley this street was wide with nothing but tall stone buildings lining the sides. Towering high above them. It didn’t have the overwhelming packed tightness that came with Diagon on a pleasant Saturday either. Sure it was busy but the wide street meant it wasn't overwhelming. 

Taking her eyes off the sight she saw Viktor waiting for her a few steps away seeming ready for the task of guiding her through the district that looked much longer than that of Diagon. Every shop they passed had a sign hanging above their door and the man began pointing out each one telling her what it was for since she didn’t know how to read Bulgarian. Some shops she was able to get an idea of just by glancing into the windows such as what appeared to be a quidditch store if the brooms and gear show cased was anything to go by. 

Slowly they made their way down the street but eventually they finally came to a Y. Viktor told her that the two other streets were mostly full wizarding flats with a few pubs and restaurants that he waved off as nothing. She briefly wondered if the man had his own flat down that way but being the famous seeker he was, Hermione was inclined to believe he owned his own house.

As they turned to walk back Hermione had already made a short list of the shops she wanted to stop at and check out. Two of course were bookshops and they had been so full of titles she had never seen that after a short bit of time narrowing down subjects, she left with a total of 6 new random books that had English translation charmed in. If she had tried to be specific about her choices they would be in the shop for a week. 

She had also been absolutely unable to stop from visiting a sophisticated looking sweet shop which turned out to have the warm welcoming environment of Florean Fortescue back home. At Viktors recommendation Hermione bought a slice of koznuck filled with raisins and chocolate along with a small piece of Baklava. Viktor on the other hand bought himself some form of ringed pastry which he said was called geverk. The treats had been delicious enough that Hermione debated going back for more to put under stasis and take home. 

Through the whole afternoon the Bulgarian remained a very pleasant and casual company. He hadn’t nagged her once or become annoyed with her as she was fascinated by many of the things they came across. Ron would have been pushing her out of stores after the first 5 minutes, but again Viktor did no such thing. Instead he actively engaged in conversation. Answering any questions he knew the answers to while also listening to her random facts and theories.

Eventually after spending a little more time simply observing the unique architecture of wizarding Sofia they sat down for a drink at what was apparently called the Ink Well. A school supply store full of a variety of quills, cauldrons, and the likes that also served light lunches and refreshments on the left side where three small round tables were set up. All of which were full once they took their seats. 

“I must say Viktor, this is much more fascinating and rich in culture than the wizarding district of London,” Hermione gave praise to the area as she fiddled with the straw in her lemonade. 

The Bulgarian pursed his lips in thought. “I don’t recall going to zee wizarding district in London. I vent to zhe little place by Hogwarts. Zhe uh….meade? Pigsmeade?” He offered with uncertainty.

Hermione couldn’t help a laugh at his mistake. “Hogsmeade,” she corrected him . 

“Ahhh yes yes,” he agreed with a light hearted laugh. “Zat area was very nice. Very uh….hmmm.” 

A frown formed on his face as he appeared to be thinking hard and Hermione wondered if he couldn’t think of the word he meant or if he honestly didn’t know how to describe it. To her Hogsmeade was very secluded and private. With a small amount of residents and Hogwarts students making up a decent portion of their business. 

“Home like?” Viktor tried. “Not as in my home of course but relaxed? Everyone knows each other and it’s familiar to you all? Small and…” 

“I think I know what you mean,” Hermione smiled. “It is very small and kind of private. Mostly it’s Hogwarts students, and the residents' friends or family that come and go. There aren’t really any tourists that pop by.” 

Viktor adjusted himself in his seat leaned forward, sitting his elbows up on the table. “Do you have anymore shops you vould like to zee?” Viktor asked. “Or are you ready to zee…..zhe butterflies?”

“The butterflies would be a wonderful break from the crowd,” Hermione admitted with a sigh of relief. They had spent all of their time together so far in the streets. It was time for something more relaxing. 

**XXXXXXXXX**

It was nearly 4pm when the two of them landed in the large meadow at the base of a small mountain. Having been there before Viktor had taken them to one of the wizarding district's apparition points and disapparated them to where they stood now. There was a small stone building that had the meadow to it’s right and the beginning of the forest that let up the mountain side against it's left. Beautiful yellow and pink flowers decorated the front between the doors and windows with wiggling vines working around them dotted with tiny lavender flowers that were opening and closing. 

Viktor opened the door for her and a chime rang around the room. The lobby area was bigger than it appeared from the outside. The walls were hung full of wizarding paintings and shelves sat full of merchandise that ranged from books to shirts. There was even a wall next to the front counter dedicated to potions and potion ingredients. A brilliant thing in her opinion. Get the best ingredients from the best source where things were protected and monitored. 

She browsed the shop as Viktor went up to the counter where a lady was taking coins from an older couple and family with three young children. Payment for their visits to keep the gardens running no doubt. A small fee that was worth it. One by one she watched the others open a large glass door that reminded her of the muggle sliding doors 

When they finally paid for and walked in her breath was instantly taken away at the bright sight. The sunshine highlighted almost every bit of the large expanse before her, extending well past the size of a quidditch field. Maybe even 2 combined. It seemed to go on and on with trees periodically placed throughout. Probably because most flowers took full sun and wouldn’t bloom to full glory otherwise. 

A few trails led out into the property. Landscaped and designed specifically by a collaboration of herbologists and magizoologists in eastern Europe. She knew magizoologist obviously helped lay out the magnitudes larger area that was the dragon sanctuary, but she wondered if they may have been the same ones that helped build this garden. 

Just then a large deep but bright blue butterfly with black lining on it’s six wings and spots flew past her nose. Their incredibly long antennas brushing against her forehead in the process. It caused her to move back and slowly start spinning on her heel, observing all the butterflies flying above them.

“Oh Viktor,” Hermione said breathlessly slowly turning with her eyes in the sky watching the swarms of butterflies fly around through the air. 

“Do you like zem?” Viktor asked. 

“Like them?” Hermione laughed lightly as if the question was absurd. “I love them! They are beautiful! Do you mind if we walk?” 

Krum curled up the corner of his lip causing his facial hair to scrunch in an adorable way . “If it is vhat you want.” 

Hermione for some reason inhaled sharply and a large smile overtook her face at his few words. If it was what she wanted… In a rush of excitement Hermione grabbed Viktors hand and pulled him along with her to the farthest path to the right that started between some knee high shrubbery. 

Their walk started off brisk and Viktor stayed hand in hand with her keeping the pace. She had too much excitement coursing through her. All around them flowers bloomed. A variety of muggle and magical from what she could tell, and the Tessellated Skippers didn’t seem to care. They took to both forms of flora and fauna. 

Eventually Hermione slowed down. Wanting to take in the sight and beauty of the blue wings landing and flying off after they had their fill from the numerous species. She made a mental note to maybe write to Neville. They didn’t really communicate, he was more of Harry’s friend, but as an inspiring herbologist she had to make sure he knew of the place. Even she herself had a hard time picking out more than five or six plants that were recognizable. 

They walked in comfortable silence, Krum stopping anytime she slowed to gaze. She almost didn’t want to talk. It was incredibly peaceful while still being alive with energy. Refreshing and she wondered why Britain didn’t have any butterfly gardens. All she needed was a book or a cup of tea and she would be able to sit among them for hours. 

“Hermione?” 

“Hmm?” she hummed in response studying a grove of large yellow flowers in the circular area they had finally reached. They seemed to breathe and reminded her vaguely of the jungle one from Jumangi. How a butterfly could find that appealing to land on she didn't know, but perhaps that was a bonus of their long atenas. 

“Zee this tree?” he asked and when she straightened up and looked Viktor was over near an incredibly thin and old looking tree that was surprisingly bushy and green. “Tis a hornbeam, like my wand. Zee people who design here picked hornbeam for a reason. Very personal tree that takes its environment and task vith passion. Here it is alive,” he gestured upwards to the rich green leaves and then around them. “Alive for zee skippers. Zhey are its purpose. Zheir home.” 

He looked at the tree up and down as if longing or reminiscing something before a waterfall of the butterflies flew down from between branches. Viktor to laugh loudly and move out of the way. To Hermione it was almost as if they understood his words and they were probably trying to reiterate the point. In that moment she realized how little she truly knew of the Bulgarian. 

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The entire dining area was lowly lit and light grey tablecloths covered every square table in the center. All along the edges were tall backed black wooden booths, preventing the other booth occupants from seeing or hearing one another. Such things were important to muggles for maintaining privacy in more personal situations. This restaurant however was magical where they easily could have used privacy spells. The choice had to be mostly an aesthetic choice unless they frequently got famous witches and wizards who didn't want to change their appearance. 

When Viktor had mentioned The Hadjidragana her brain had instantly gone to a pub for some reason. Now thinking about it though she didn't know why she had expected anything other than high class from the Bulgarian. He was famous, always wore and spoke the best, and while it hadn't been officially clarified as one the day had been a date. 

Hermione didn't want to bring the subject up though. Mostly because she didn't know exactly how the man felt. Honestly she didn't know for sure how she felt either, but she knew it was a wonderful feeling with an unfortunate layer of anxiety on top. 

It began to simmer more as Viktor ordered their meal. She had put him in full charge of ordering everything since she couldn't read the menu and because he was familiar with the restaurant. The odds were he would pick something good.

Small talk while waiting for their food had been full of smiles and memories from throughout the day. She sipped on the sweet red wine called Purple Angel Viktor had ordered in-between bites once their food was served. The bottle was brought to their table both looking and tasting expensive, but again she didn't want to ask. It paired perfectly with both the vitaminoza salad he had ordered her which was a mixture of root vegetables and apples, and the moussaka. Although upon sight she thought the yogurt topping would be off putting but combined with the spices, minced meat and potatoes it was heavenly.

“This really is good Viktor,” Hermione admitted after almost finishing off her meal. Both dishes had her feeling incredibly full and satisfied. 

“I’m glad. The Hadjidragana is very famous,” the Bulgarian informed her, swirling his own glass of wine lazily. “Only zee best chefs in the country. It is luck I have such reputation or I’m certain ve vould vait veeks for a table.”

“Oh please don’t use your fame to try and get the best for me,” she lightly chided him. Using name and power to win people over was something she despised. It reminded her horribly of Lucius Malfoy. “I’d have been just as happy as a pub really. I came to see you so everything else is a bonus.”

Despite her little reprimand Viktor sat down his glass and laughed. “Even going to zee pub I'm afraid it would still follow,” he explained and for some reason his voice sounded both sad and amused. “Comes with the career much as Harry. Ve live in the shadow of ourselves but I learn long ago to be thankful and enjoy it. It von’t last forever Hermione….or at least not for me. When I retires I’m sure my fans’ excitement for me will fade.” 

Hermione wondered if that could be the case for Harry. Make such a name for himself in quidditch that it levels out being the Chosen One and maybe one day he can relax and enjoy a peaceful stroll without much attention. She highly doubted either of their fans would truly fade like he was suggesting. They may not be at the fangirling level they once were but if Ron had shown her anything it was that quidditch passion ran deep and there would always be collectors if not fans.

“What will you do when you retire?” she asked. 

“I do not know,” he admitted and Hermione could tell he really had no idea what. 

“You don’t have anything else that interests you? Or that you enjoy doing?” she pried trying to learn more about the man. 

“Vell….” Viktor trailed off, eyeing the large back of the booth behind her. “I do love vood working.” 

“Really?” Hermione said in surprise. “Do you make wands?” That would truly be a shock. She didn't think the man would know such information. Wandlore was in-depth and complex work.

Viktor's face took on one of surprise that turned distasteful causing him to scrunch up his nose. “Oh no. No no no. No wands for me. Takes decades to learn how to get those right. Experiments and vak,” he waved his hand off dismissing the idea. “Too temperamental and complicated vor me. No wands.”

Hermione giggled at his expressions. “Then what exactly do you make?” 

“I have done many things,” Krum answered. “I started after I graduate. Vithout studies, in between quidditch vas very boring. I’ve done many knife and sword handles. I also enjoy making trunks or zee chests, small boxes. Jewelry boxes. All vith little pretty things carved in. Eagles, dragons…. Then last year I’ve begun charming them. I made few personal ones including curse for anyone other than zhe owner if they vere to open zhe lid.” 

Without meaning to, she gaped at Viktor but quickly snapped her mouth shut so as to not offend him. It was fascinating information yet she was also a little uneasy with the fact the man had been cursed boxes. Granted they were personalized and he wasn’t just handing them out. Really it was quite a wonderful idea and hobby to have. Ron didn’t have any other hobbies other than collecting stuff and making sure he watched every single muggle programing or movie that ever existed or came out in between drinking at the pub, auror work, and apparently shagging Blaise. 

“Sooooo. You are indeed vell,” Viktor pointed out interrupting her thoughts. Looking her up and down. “Vhy do you not work for now?”

Hermione cleared her throat and licked her lips, hopefully not as visibly as it had felt. “Well I told you I broke up with Ron...” she started hesitantly.

Viktor simply waited for her to go on knowing that it obviously wasn't the reason she wasn't working at the moment. “We were going to work on our relationship some more,” she continued fiddling with the stem of her wine glass. “So I was going to his office one day for lunch. We use to do it all the time and we both work in the Ministry. Well…..I get to his office and it is locked. Took a few spells to unlock but when I did I regretted it. Regretted it instantly.”

The man furrowed his dark brows not fully understanding. He couldn’t be blamed because she didn't fancy saying it much herself but she found herself wanting to tell him. He felt like a safe thing she could let off steam with. “He was shagging Blaise right there on his work desk!” she finally blurted out. “At the exact time we had plans! I knew things were inappropriate between them but I….I didn’t go as far as to think they were shagging at work! Maybe outside of work I had forced myself to conclude was a high probability but….” 

Hermione clamped her lips shut and let out a frustrated exhale through her nose in for rambling. “Basically I hexed his arse more than a few times. I may have been a little…...harsh.” She couldn't help rolling her eyes. To some people, like her boss, it would be considered harsh but for her it hadn’t even been close to harsh.

Viktor chuckled and leaned back in amusement. “Vhy does that not surprise me?” 

“What do you mean?” she asked him feeling a little defensive. 

“I mean you a strong willed witch,” he shrugged, raising his drink to her. “Fierce. I doubt you ver harsh. I think zee bastard should be grateful he still has something between his legs. I vouldnt have left anything.”

Hermione couldn’t help snorting a laugh and covering her mouth her hand. Her shoulders relaxed and she felt a little blush at the praise the Bulgarian was giving her. It was uplifting in a weird way especially when Viktor laughed along with her. She couldn't recall such admiration at breaking the rules since Harry applauded her for the genius of riding a Ironbelly out of the heart of Gringotts. 

**XXXXXXXXX**

Hermione hesitated at the door of her hotel room. Feeling a bit tipsy from the generous amount of wine she had consumed during dinner. She had chosen the muggle hotel attached to the Bulgarian Ministry despite it’s pricey stay. It was only one night after all. Job or not she had enough savings for it.

They had actually ended up chatting for a lot longer than she had expected. Usually Krum was so quiet and reserved, but it was as if the more she was around him the more open he became. All the years they had never actually spent proper time together alone as adults. His schooling at Durmstrang taught him to speak when addressed and remain closed off about his personal life proper quidditch exterior painting him very boring and nonchalant. 

Viktor had, of course, expressed his desire to walk her back to her hotel as they exited the restaurant. Hermione had actually hoped the man would be willing to come back with her. Just to spend a little more time together if anything. Going back to England she realized was not something she was looking forward to when she imagined parting ways and holding her port key. 

“Would you like to come in for some tea Viktor?” she asked hopefully when they just stood there. “It won't take long. I just…..I'm leaving tomorrow and I'd like to spend a bit more time with you.” For some reason it felt embarrassing to say and she brushed some of her curls that had fallen loose throughout the day off the side of her face. 

“Zee British and zeir tea,” Viktor teased with a smirk. “Of course I vill join you.” 

Hermione held back her happiness and slid the card key over the box on the door handle. It clicked green which allowed her to push it open. For once she held the door open for the Bulgarian and it felt both good and odd as he brushed past her. 

The room she had wasn't anything fancy truly. Yes it screamed sophisticated and only the best but there was only one bed, a wall of windows with the curtains slightly parted, a large muggle tv and a desk with a coffee maker. The sheets were a white silk and the pillows appeared extra firm. Something she didn't like but she was a witch after all. There was only one swivel chair at the desk and as she took up beside it to make tea Viktor propped himself on the edge of the bed. 

Hermione began digging through her charmed bag for a minute even though she could have accioed it. Having been awhile since she needed tea on the road she wasn't sure it would be in the same place. She never traveled far without many of the essentials. A habit she still carried from their time on the run. 

Finally producing a kettle she found some of her calming tea bags already inside it. Hopefully the calming option would be good for her and would relax the nerves that had grown during their lively but fun conversation on the way back to the ministry. She has laughed more than she cared to admit and walked closer to him as the atmosphere around them had changed. Changed to something that would be the natural chemistry of a successful date. 

“Here you go,” she offered, turning around after heating the tea with a well controlled incendio and warming charm. Much to her surprise her hands didn't shake as she offered him one of the teas. 

Viktor accepted the cup and took a long drink after blowing on it. “Zhank you.” 

Hermione sat down hesitantly on the bed beside him. Not to close but close enough to have her skin prickling. She sipped on her tea more as a reason to think than talk or relax. In honest truth she had been waiting for him to kiss her since the butterfly garden and was debating what the reason was that he hadn't.

Maybe he didn't feel it? Any of the light buzzing and warmth around them? She had thought after their night at the World Cup there has to be at least something there. Then again she wasn't sure why she was assuming or searching. Would it be using him? Moving too fast? Had she read things wrong? That was a good possibility. The man was mysterious and she didn't know all his little ticks or signs that gave her indications to his emotions. Like when Harry would ruffle his hair or rub the back of his neck. 

Turning to face him Hermione opened her mouth to ask what she wasn't sure, but she bailed on it anyways before full words formed. His gaze flickered to her mouth where it lingered a moment and she wondered if it was out of desire or curiosity of the unvocalized words. Looking down into her tea cup she bit her lip determining the amount of her courage. She tilted it back and tossed the warm liquid down her throat. 

It was clearer than an invisible demiguise now that the man wasn't going to make a move even though he seemed to want to. Was he waiting for a proper invite? A sealed and delivered letter asking him to kiss her? 

Maybe it was the lingering effects of alcohol still in her blood but she sent both their cups floating over to the table with a flick of her wand. Viktor looked at her with only a slight arch of curiosity. She scooted herself closer to him boldly with a blush, making sure the skirt of her dress stayed loose and tucked under her bum. He didn't move away when their thighs pressed against one another and their shoulders bumped lightly. If she was any good at reading people at all she would have guessed he was amused or perhaps pleased. 

Licking her bottom lip she gripped the hem of her dress with nervous energy that was starting to truly flood her system. There were only 2 outcomes here. She would be making a fool of herself or she wouldn't. Not giving herself anymore time to think about it she made the not actually confident move. Leaning forward to capture the Bulgarians lips with her own.

The move wasn’t fully reciprocated at first as their lips touched. His were wet and warm from the tea. Firm but accepting. His facial hair tickled the skin beneath her nose and as she moved her lips just a little bit more to enjoy the moment before being pushed away. 

Much to her excitement suddenly Viktor had a hand in her cheek, not pushing her away but instead returning the kiss full force. Like the calm collected exterior he had been wearing faded away allowing their lips to melt together. When he opened his mouth for her and asked the same in return with his tongue she inhaled deeply. Viktor tasted like the tea he had just drank when she let him in. 

They snogged like she hadn't snogged Ron in years. Passionately, going where nature took them. To the point his hand slid from her cheek to her neck, and the other caressed her shoulder before dropping to her ribs. He started to knock her backwards as he attacked her lips, and she had to fight to keep upright under his power. 

The man's strength caused between her legs to throb. Apparently her pussy liked being dominated by the man. Usually she liked being on equal grounds. No specific dynamic. Something about Viktor though had her going down easy and willingly. Maybe it was how much thought he was putting into her through physical means. Where she felt almost like he genuinely wanted to take care of her.

His mouth left her when they laid back on the bed. Mouthing beneath her ear as he pushed them both further back onto the mattress, an arm wrapped around her waist lifting her. Sucking and nipping at her neck causing her to bear it for him to do as he pleased as he held himself with one arm above her. 

Like a panther he began working his way down her body. Pulling down her neckline and bra enough to expose a nipple which he instantly took into his mouth. Sucking on it deeply like he was trying to tease it into giving him something. Swirling his tongue around until it formed a stiff bud for him to pinch between his lips and pull on. The action caused her to grab his shoulders and arch up with him as he pulled at her body. He only responded by cupping all of her other breast, not hard but firmly enough to feel how much he was restraining himself.

Viktor released her tit from his lips causing her to fall back the little bit she has risen, with a moan. She could feel the wetness in her knickers as she shifted. Her body wanting her to thrust her hips and find friction. 

Shamelessly without a thought she lifted up her dress skirt to her chest for him and for cool air since it had become so unbearably hot. Completely exposing her bottom half. Thin black knickers being pulled tight as she rubbed her thighs together and wiggled her bottom trying to find a little bit of relief for the moment. Her younger self would have been horrified by the action but her current self was full of want and carelessness. 

Hermione enjoyed watching Viktor's dark eyes widen and dilate at the new sight presented before him. He growled lowly, probably quiet enough he thought he had gone unnoticed but she heard it. The vibration caused her lower lips to ache. 

“You are truly beautiful,” he murmured, sliding further down and leaning forward. Placing a kiss just below her bra line before slowly peppering them down her naval until he reached the cotton black band. The Bulgarian licked along the waistband before dragging his tongue south atop them. Applying extra pressure when he went over her mound.

She gasped as he brushed over her clit. Only when he teased at her opening through her knickers did she realize how truly aroused she was. To the point she would almost call it embarrassing. “Viktorrr,” she whined, fisting the duvet. 

In response the man licked over her clit again and began kissing against it as if it were her mouth. “Imvaient,” he chuckled and his warm breath on her wet knickers sent a chill through her. 

When Viktor went back to playing with her through her clothing she whined more desperately in her throat. Pushing her body up and down onto his face until she felt fingers beneath her underpants slipping them down slowly. Until finally instead of the fabric barrier she felt the softer muscle slide down through her wetness as he encouraged her to lift her bum.

“You are soaked,” he breathed as if in disbelief and he dove back against her pussy, gathering her arousal on his tongue like he had been conserving himself.

Hermione gasped as she felt the man suck between her folds. Eating her out in a way she had never experienced before. Granted her only experience was Ron, but she couldn’t imagine it being any better than this. It was as if the man was truly eating a meal after a long day of quidditch. Her hips wanted to buck up as he lapped between her lower lips, but his rough hands held her in place for him to devour. 

“Oh...oh...Vik….” she mewled as suction increased on her clit building her up, coils tightening in her body, only for her to be let down so he could bury his tongue inside again. His nose thankfully continued bumping into it causing the coils to repeatedly tighten along with her thigh muscles.

As he thrust inside her she ran her fingers through his short hair. Scrapping lightly across his skull with her nails, forcing herself not to dig them into it with every wave of building climax and the frustration of his continually keeping her on the edge. He had to have done this dozens of times to be so skilled at the task because the Bulgarian was driving her mad. 

Finally when Hermione thought she couldn't take it anymore and that she would break did he bring her to climax. No doubt deliberately trying to see how far he could take her. He pressed his tongue hard against her clit and rubbed her hard while pulling her hips down into his face. 

As she came with a shout she held on tightly to the man’s head. Both with her hands and her thighs. Keeping him in place to ensure the pressure herself as she rode out her orgasm on Viktor’s talented tongue that continued to rub and rub against the painfully swollen numb. Falling had never felt so sweet. 

When her grip on him relaxed just the slightest and her body started to come down he sucked at her one last time before his touch left her. Hermione opened her eyes at the sudden loss and she witnessed Viktor up on his knees still in-between her spread legs. Undoing his trousers and shoving down his pants quickly. She gasped vocally watching Viktors erection spring free. It was red, angry, and deliciously thick. He didn't waste a second as he took himself in his hand and began stroking. 

“I'm afraid I need to zhis time Hermione oh…” the man groaned as he tugged on himself uregently. “...zat was too much.” He began panting and Hermione marveled in the way he threw his head back.

“Tolkova shibano dobre,” the Bulgarian growled in a low drawn out moan. His jaw dropped and Hermione looked down when Viktor did, to watch the long jets of cum spurting from his cock and onto her exposed lower belly. She found herself wishing it was her face and desperately regretting being too caught up in her own orgasm to aid him, but he had moved to fast. 

Hermione dragged her fingers through the pools of sticky fluid on her torso. Lazily gathering it on her fingers and admiring it as Viktor flopped down beside her catching his breath. His eyes were closed and he seemed to glow with satisfaction from such a simple wank. 

Deliberately she elbowed him in the arm like it was an accident as she brought her cum covered fingers to her lips. It took all she had to not smirk and keep the casual expression on her face when Viktor turned his head to look at her. Facial hair shimmering in her own arousal.

She took all three fingers that had gathered most of the cum and inserted them into her mouth. Tilting her head to the side to make eye contact with the man. Sucking on her fingers she saw Krums eyes sparkle with something mischievous and one twitched. 

“You are naughtier zeen I expect,” Viktor breathed, continuing to watch her tongue at her fingers. 

Hermione grinned but didn't respond and she couldn't help laughing when Viktor growled at her. Rolling over onto her side she kissed him deeply but calmer this time. He seemed to enjoy the taste of himself on her tongue because he opened widely to suck it in. She wasn't entirely sure what was coming over herself but it felt good to just be going with the flow for once. 

After a moment the kiss came to it's natural end and Hermione signed, resting her head on the man's shoulder. “My port key leaves at noon,” Hermione said abruptly.

She felt Viktor let out a deep breath of what sounded like disappointment. “Vould you like to go get breakfast in zee morning together before you leave?” he asked nuzzling his chin into her bushy hair.

Hermione bit her puffy lip and nodded her head against him. “I would like that.” 

Viktor smiled softly at her. “Very vell. I vill pick you up at 9am zhen?” Hermione nodded in agreement and she felt a hand rest on her rumpled waist. It was comfortable in his embrace despite their messy state. Being the gentleman he was she knew he wouldn’t be staying the night. So she snuggled against him a little more to enjoy it as long as she could wondering why exactly it felt so wonderful. 

**XXXXXXXXX**

Hermione had been right in assuming Viktor wouldn’t stay the night. Although he stayed longer than expected. They had mostly laid in comfortable silence leading up to the point she had fallen asleep curled up into his side. He had insisted he leave so she could have her space and while she was disappointed with the decision she understood it. 

After he left she actually had gotten back up and taken a long bath to wrap her head around things. Replaying the memories in her head and just.how much she had enjoyed the day. How different it was from any recent activities she had taken part in. Mostly she just worked, was miserable at home, worked, argued and so on. Nothing was fun. 

At 9am the next morning a sharp knock had sounded on her door and Hermione had smiled at the man’s punctuality. He had chosen to dress again in black trousers and his dragon hide boots but this time he wore a darker blue jumper. She enjoyed how it made him look incredibly calm and just relaxed. It was crazy what colors could portray and she wasn't sure if she liked the cool colors or warmer colors on him. She on the other hand has dressed rather plainly compared to the previous day with her muggle denims and a simple mustard yellow blouse. 

The Bulgarian had proceeded to take them back to the wizarding district and a small bistro. She had enjoyed a small cappuccino and a slice of banitsa that the man recommended while he only got a coffee. The banitsa turned out to be a cheese pie like pastry that was a unique blend of savory and sweet. 

It had been slightly nerve wracking having Viktor just watching her eat silently, especially after their night together but she had pushed past any awkwardness she had left over and made conversation. First about the food and then about what they were both planning to do when she left. While she had big decisions she needed to make he simply had quidditch practice and a charmed jewelry box he would be focusing on. 

Her heart had ached a little when they had stood to leave. She wanted desperately to reach out and take his hand as she had done while walking through the gardens but she resisted. Maybe if there was a next time she would take the chance since she wasn't sure Viktor would ever make the first move. 

Much too quickly they had reached the Ministry once again and she chewed on her lip. Even on Sundays the doors were open for basic needs, one of which included official port key points. “My port key leaves in a few,” she stated pointlessly. 

Viktor smiled at her. “It does.” 

Hermione struggled with what she wanted to say. It felt like there were so many half formed thoughts, full of feelings and worries....“I had a such a brilliant time here Viktor. It's great hanging out with you I mean really, I haven't had such a good time in potentially years,” she admitted shly but then for some reason anxiety filled her. 

“Not just because of the hotel room,” she felt the need to clarify. “It was everything! I mean...us together and going out and…I just don’t want you to get the wrong impression here or anything. I don't want you to think I'm using you, being some slag or…” Hermione was startled when Viktor cut her off by quickly placed a finger against her lips to silence her. For a brief moment Hermione was confused about what was happening while he looked at her intensiley. 

“Never. Call yourself zat,” he said firmly. Anger was clear on his face and while she wasn’t afraid she was taken aback by the emotion. She didn’t recall ever seeing the emotion in the Bulgarian. Honestly she hadn't thought Viktor would know what the term truly meant when she used it having gotten caught up in trying to organize emotions and make sure she was conveying the right message.

“Hermione I know vat you mean,” Viktor assured her. “Our time together has been vonderful. All of it. I vould love to do it again if you vish. I didn’t agree to see you vith any uh….plans?” he shook his head furrowing his brows displeased with his word choice, finger slipping from her lips. “Ah...plans….expects?” 

“Expectations,” Hermione filled in for him with a small relieved smile. 

“Yes,” he confirmed with a pleased gesture. “ I expect nothing from you Hermione. I von’t say I didn’t enjoy it of course. Obviously I did. If I may say ve seem quite a match in zee bedroom. I always did vonder.” 

Hermione’s eyebrows rose and her eyes widened. “You have thought about us in bed together before?” 

Krum bit his lip and nodded sheepishly realizing he had let a secret slip. “Of course I have. Specifically after zee vedding of Fleur. You vere incredibly beautiful and confident even then.” 

Hermione was sure she heard him stifle a moan and she blushed scarlet at the noise and compliment. “Can I see you again soon?” she asked him hesitantly, trying to keep the anticipation out of her voice. 

“Will you owl me vhen you arrive home?” he countered playfully with a grin. 

“Of course,” she answered with more enthusiasm from his request.

Gently Viktor slid his hand into her nest of hair, caressing the base of her skull and guiding her to him until their lips connected. Hermione took a deep breath of air before losing herself into the kiss. She thought perhaps it had been a little bit of the alcohol making it intense last night but she was wrong. It was still warm and cozy and natural. Comforting and relaxed. Frankly it felt safe and she already knew she was going to miss the man far too much than she should.

Breaking the seal of their kiss the Bulgarian took a little step back, taking her hand and kissing it a little bow as he did so. “Zhen we will arrange it,” Viktor told her. “Be safe and hex away Hermione. I vill talk to you soon.”

**XXXXXXXX**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know you all probably want to destroy me for the lack of update, but since starting this I’ve started taking on trying to outline/plan my fics a bit better. I’ve got the basics done on this now although I’m still uncertain exactly how many chapters it will be. I'd say I’m maybe ⅓ done? Hopefully over 8k words will be a satisfying meal at the moment lol I've started referring to you all as the wolves. 
> 
> Also I’ve officially decided I dislike writing a lot of fluff. Not as much as I dislike reading it but damn….hard as fuck to write. Like swallowing cotton balls.
> 
> It isn't spelled like this in Bulgarian but this is the basic pronunciation into English I think (how we would hear it). “Tolkova shibano dobre” = “So fucking good”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’ve been excited to write this first scene for a while LOL I struggled on where to go with this chapter but I decided an in between chapter was needed because I can't take choking on cotton balls again. Sorry fluff lovers…..maybe next chapter I can force one down for you. 
> 
> Some of you may not like where I decided to go with this story especially if you think it’s moving too fast. It may be clique honestly…...but as everyone has tried reassuring me it's my fic.

XXXXXXX  
  
“I talked to Ron, you know,” Harry told her as they walked along the edge of Hyde Park. He had chosen the location and she wasn’t going to complain even though she had spent all Saturday outside walking. It was still nice to get some fresh air after everything.  
Hermione had actually been surprised with Harry’s owl waiting for her Sunday afternoon. She felt a little bad and wondered how long exactly the tawny owl had been sitting at her window sill waiting. His message had been short, but he seemed to really want to meet up as soon as he could. Being a bit tired and still riding the high of her trip to Bulgaria she had written a brief note to him before Viktor to let him know she could do Monday afternoon. She really just wanted to relax for the rest of the day Sunday and go over her feelings.   
The letter to Viktor had also been short. Having just seen him and needing to reel it all in she just assured him she was home without any problems on her way back. Asking if he also was going to be spending the next day recovering from all their adventuring and if he had to go to quidditches all week. It had felt like natural conversation now versus the more formal approach of their previous letters.   
Harry didn’t know about her little trip to see Viktor and that was what she had really hoped to talk about. While Harry wasn’t very good at the whole relationship thing he was still her closest friend and wanted to ask his opinion on the whole situation. He was a guy also after all and had seen the Bulgarian more in passing over the last few years than she had.   
Regardless as a friend she was going to listen to whatever nonsense he could possibly bring up about the git. Ron of course was the absolute last thing she could want to talk about. It resulted in her pressing her lips into a thin line. “Really? That's lovely,” Hermione replied vaguely.   
“Yea it was actually,” Harry chuckled seemingly amused. “He was pretty pissed he hasn't been able to get back in the flat, apparently there is a muggle coffee maker of his he wants?”   
Hermione snorted offensively but kept walking. “First off we bought it together along with that bloody ice cream maker he was obsessed with. Secondly he can’t have everything he wants. He can shove off and go buy his own.”  
Harry nodded in what appeared to be agreement and kicked a pebble in his way causing Hermione to roll her eyes at the unsure gesture. “I figured as much. Turned out he also got suspended for a month and has to redo part of his training before being cleared for field work again. Oh and Blaise got sacked too.”   
A surge of satisfaction shot through her from that information and she couldn’t help taking a sharp deep breath. It felt amazing and like all kinds of wonderful karma.Hermione tried very hard not to wish ill will on others, and despite her dislike for future predicting rubbish, but she still hoped when people did bad things it would come back and bite them in the arse. That they would get what they deserved in the end. Blaise’s getting sacked and Ron learning to be appropriate in the workplace again did just that in her opinion.  
“Figured you would like that bit,” Harry smirked at her. “Turns out his mom is also ignoring him and his dad keeps giving him disappointed looks. All he kept doing was bitching about everything and figuring out how to get his own place. Apparently Blaise’s flat is really small and he wants somewhere bigger.”   
Hermione huffed at that. She hardly cared about her ex moving in with his side thing. “Good for them then.”   
“I asked him why he did it, you know,” Harry admitted and Hermione glared at him causing him to look away. Yet another thing she didn’t care to know really. Maybe she had wanted to but now it meant nothing to her. Still Harry continued. “You know what he did? He shrugged and said you were a controlling bore who only got off on being a workaholic know it all. Then laughed calling you a dried up old prune and it was one of the few times Professor Trewlawny was right in her embarrassing career.”   
Hermione clenched her teeth incredibly hard. The urge to go to the redhead so she could yell and hex his bollocks off was strong hearing the words. It was an odd mixture of anger and hurt.   
“Then I punched him in the nose,” Harry added quickly while watching a passing car.  
Stopping in her tracks Hermione gasped, bringing a hand to her chest in surprise. “You did not!”   
“Sure as hell did,” Harry stated proudly turning around to face her. “You think I’d allow him to say shite about you like that?” he gestured with an amount of anger that she wasn’t expecting. “After all these years? While he is supposed to be a friend? Instead he wants to go off sleeping with some…...He isn't my friend and frankly he hasn’t been for a long time now. He deserved it!”   
Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. “It didn’t just do it for me though did you?”   
This time it was Harry’s turn to huff. “Mostly it was….” he grumbled. “Insulting you was just the last straw.”   
A small smile formed and Hermione walked up to him and gave him a hug. Resting her head on his shoulder briefly. “I love you Harry,” she made sure he knew.   
Harry’s chest rose with relief like he thought she was going to shout at him for being reckless. “Love you too Hermione,” he said in return kissing the top of her bushy hair lightly in a caring gesture.   
She pulled back and took a step away feeling like it was time to admit it. “I went to Bulgaria Saturday…..I guess we are both taking big risks. Punching old friends in the face and random trips out of the country. Look at us,” she laughed goofily.   
“You went to Bulgaria?” Harry asked like he hadn’t heard her correctly.   
Hermione blushed and bit her lip. “Er yes. Yes I did.” She said trying to appear as if it was no big deal. “I actually went to see Viktor.”   
“Viktor?” he repeated dumbly.   
“Yes Harry,” she said with a little annoyance. “Viktor. Why else would I go to Bulgaria at random on a Saturday?”  
Harry made a confused face. “How am I supposed to know? I’m not keeping track of every bloody thing you do or why. Hell knowing you, you went off to find some odd plant to poison Ron with.”  
“Like I’d hardly need to leave the country to find that. Honestly Harry,” she chastised him as she started walking again. It was a few seconds before she heard Harry jogging up behind her to catch up. Hermione thought perhaps he needed that little extra bit to properly process the information.   
“Did this start at the quidditch cup?” he asked curiously.  
To her that was a question she was still debating herself. “Yes….and no I suppose. We of course ran into each other at the cup and then Ron was a total arse to him. I owled him an apology and we exchanged a few more before I decided to go visit him. He showed me around the wizarding district and all that before grabbing a bite to eat.”   
Purposely Hermione left out the butterfly garden and time in the hotel room. While the latter obviously had no need to be discussed, the garden for some reason felt personal also. Maybe it was the excitement and beauty of it. Viktor finally really talked and his smile. Walking hand in hand through the flowers and bushes.   
“Are you going to again?” Harry asked.  
“I’m not sure….” she trailed off. “When we were young I fancied him but we were kids and you know, war and Ron and all we never pursued anything. It just wasn’t meant to happen then. Now I wonder though.”   
The silence except for the motor engines of the continual stream of muggle cars that occupied London was uncomfortable. Shouldn’t Harry have been saying something? Anything? About how it was a bad idea and all that kind of stuff?  
Finally she exhaled in frustration. “Is it wrong for me to be feeling anything so soon Harry?” she blurted out. “Everyone will think it is. I almost think it is. I mean honestly I just broke up with my fiance and friend of years only a couple of weeks ago. Could he even really like me that way after all this? Is what I’m feeling nothing more than a rebound? It doesn’t feel that way. He is kind, sweet, gentle, much more interesting than I had expected. Not to mention he is incredibly handsome I have to admit. Still I don’t know if I should be going with it or hesitating or….”  
“Hermione,” Harry interrupted her a little loudly. “Quit over thinking it yea? You can have feelings for Viktor already. So what? I mean he isn't a complete stranger or something and he is a pretty cool bloke. Plus you got a point about being handsome after all he is quite....” Harry trailed off and cleared his throat.   
“I just don’t know much more about all this,” Hermione sighed.   
Harry looked at her funny with wrinkled brows. “Uhhh….and you think I do?”   
“Obviously,” she said playfully nudging him with a shoulder. “You’re the one secretly dating behind everyone’s backs. So apparently you know something about it.” 

XXXXXXXX

Hermione smiled hearing the tapping against her window. She had been waiting and hoping his letter would come soon. Eagerly she hopped up from her spot on the sofa where she had been curled up enjoying one of her new books from Bulgaria discussing the development of their ministry and magical society. Including holidays, traditions, and famous witches or wizards throughout the years. It was proving quite the read with some of the more intriguing new information she had read in some time. There were only so many books she could in Flourish and Blotts after all, and although she read in the muggle world she didn’t go as in depth as she did with wizarding books. Mostly she enjoyed their fiction while keeping up today with their medical text.   
Taking a new seat at her dining table she offered Warren a small treat untying the parchment from his leg. Surely the bird was getting tired of their correspondence cross country by now and she wondered if it was possible to get an international floo connection approved. It would make communication a lot more easy, but floo connection was also quite a personal step. You didn’t just allow anyone to floo into your house. Sure you could lock it but there was still an amount of personal trust about it. Only Harry's, Isla’s, previously the Weasleys, and her boss’s office were allowed to floo her.  
Stroking Warren’s feathers she debated the situation and he hooed softly in appreciation. She missed Crookshanks but there was such something special about an owl. It hadn't been something she had needed in school having muggle parents. Maybe in the future she would look into getting another cat.   
Putting the thought aside, Hermione opened Viktors letter. She was disappointed though to see there wasn’t much of a response. Granted her’s had been short also, for some reason she had hoped for more. 

Dear Hermione,   
I am happy to know you made it home without issues. How much longer until you return to work? I'm sure you must be missing it by this point. I also enjoyed our time together and it does make me curious to venture out more. I admit I haven’t explored as much as I once did and it has been a long time since I have seen things I once have. I thank you for that desire again. I'm sure England is beautiful across the country as well but my home is something special to me. Not many come here leaving it a mystery.   
Relax as you say and rest the time you have left. I know you work too hard without having to say it. Do something for you Hermione. 

-Viktor K

Hermione decided to walk over to her new desk instead of summoning her supplies while she thought. The letter left her feeling like she had a million things to say to the Bulgarian. The idea of doing something for herself like he suggested was absurd. That was what her reading was for wasn’t it?  
Tucking her right leg under her bum she sat on the chair at her desk. Apparently Viktor made her ansty and sitting still seemed impossible. Reaching for her favorite peacock quill she didn’t have to think all that much about what she wanted to say. Words just began tumbling out of her as if he was there with her. Embarrassingly she wished he was. 

Dear Viktor,   
Is it wrong to say I miss you already? It is quite dreadful here I must say. I spent the afternoon with Harry the other day and he made sure to fill me in on all of Ronald’s news. I am quite pleased to say he is having to redo all his work training and the woman he has been sleeping with got sacked. The best part I admit is apparently he was insulting me….and Harry punched him in the nose! I couldn’t believe it!   
I still have about a week and half until I return to work. Thursday after tomorrow. I most assuringly am not looking forward to it. Actually not a bit if I am honest. For more reasons than just Ron and it has me questioning many things. I’m not even sure I want to work at the Ministry anymore. I have been dissatisfied with my job a long time now. We aren’t making progress and I don’t just want to be some desk worker. I want to make a difference.   
How is quidditch going? I assume after such a long break before the cup your team is really working hard for the upcoming season no? At least to stay in shape. Not that you need it I assure you, but I can’t speak for the rest of your team of course.   
Have you been working on any new projects? I still find your woodworking hobby to be fascinating. I hadn’t expected you to have such a hobby but it sounds interesting the more I think about it. Perhaps I will go see if I can find something on the subject. Maybe a hobby is something I need as well. I don’t think volunteering counts does it?   
Apologies for the long letter. I didn’t realize how lengthy it was getting until just now. If you find time I hope you may write to me in return and you are doing well in the time it takes to receive this letter.

Yours truly,   
-Hermione G  
  
Biting her lip, Hermione debated if it was too much and if she should start over. It did feel like a lot but at the same time it didn’t. It felt like natural conversation. Harry himself had practically encouraged her to go with what she wanted and Viktor had also said to relax. To do something for herself. Maybe actually enjoying talking to someone beside Harry and Isla was what she wanted and had been needing. What did she truly have to lose by pursuing the man? Friendship maybe?  
Perhaps taking risks was something else she needed to do more of in life. Breaking up with Ron years ago had been something she should have taken the risk with. Telling the Ministry to stuff it was something else she should have done. Harry had always been the one throwing them into risky situations where she caught them and tried her best to adjust to the situation. Who said she couldn’t do both for once? 

XXXXXXXX

For once Hermione couldn’t exactly focus on the task at hand despite the subject. Everytime she tried to make a note for the lesson plan her hand would slow it's movement and she would be stuck pondering possibilities staring at the parchment. Possibilities for nearly everything, just like she had been doing for the last two days. Viktor’s and Harry’s words were bothering her and she couldn’t shake them but she also couldn’t decide what to do.   
No doubt she had ideas of what she could do to change things in her life, and to do things for herself. Actually doing them though was an entirely different situation. There was enough gold in her vault to not pose an issue to a certain leave of undecided absence, but without work or purpose what was her life? She had Warren and Harry outside of those two things. That fact made her stomach hurt with longing for her parents.   
“Soooo how was your little trip?” Isla’s voice sounded, a bit suggestively in her tone without looking up from her the thick book she had her own nose in. They hadn't spoken much aside from the fact she was stopping in for the day to help so she could be of use versus just sitting at home.   
Hermione scratched at her parchment like Ron and Harry used to do in classes as a distraction. Trying not to get lost in thought of the Bulgarian, his words, and life in general yet again. When she had sent Isla a letter informing her she wouldn't be in on Sunday because she was going to Bulgaria to see a friend. The witch didn’t need to know all the details.   
“It was nice to get away,” she gave blandly in response hoping the conversation wouldn’t go anywhere. While she didn’t enjoy the silence she wasn’t feeling up for lengthy discussion she knew would ensue from engaging with the witch.   
Isla shook her head in disapproval but continued writing. “Well of course it was nice. Isn't it always?” the blonde witch chuckled. “No. What I mean is why are you so quiet? Normally you are chatting away. All those lovely ideas, plans, theories, facts and what not.”   
With a frustrated groan Hermione dropped her quill down and let her head fall into her hands, finally giving into her misery. “I had a bloody brilliant time with him. I hardly wanted to come back at all,” she mumbled as if it was the worst thing in the world and she didn’t have to lift her head back up to know her friend was looking at her curiously. Probably with a raised eyebrow.   
“Okayyyyy,” Isla dragged out. “...why do you say that like someone dropped butchered flobberworm chunks in your cauldron then?”   
Hermione banged her head against her hands lightly hoping answers would come to her. “I just don’t know what to do Isla. Nothing has turned out the way I thought it would,” she began complaining. “I’m not where I thought I would be in life. I feel like I’m no closer to making a decision about anything. It’s not like I can predict the bloody outcome of each decision...”   
“To bad you aren’t a seer,” Isla snorted before quickly covering her mouth to hide a smile as Hermione’s head snapped up to glare at the witch. She knew very well her stance on future telling, but it was an area that the woman herself found fascinating. A subject they had agreed to disagree on. They did however agree that the basic concept should be covered in the school. It was a topic almost every muggleborn would be aware of and surely ask questions about.   
The broad smile on Isla’s face faded quickly enough and the witch took on more of a tired expression at her seriousness. “Hermione, you can try and calculate the most likely plausible outcome for each scenario for weeks, but there will always be scenarios you haven’t taken into consideration because you don’t know about them. The possibilities are endless. Honestly Hermione. Life is fluid. Ever changing and moving. It’s unpredictable and that is the one thing you can count on. Really you just need to decide what you want at the moment. Like really really want. Not involving anyone elses desires than yours,” the witch made sure to point out with a stern look. “None of that other rubbish that goes on in your head. Tune it out. Live and have fun.”  
The room lapsed into silence and Hermione pressed her lips together tightly. She did not enjoy the one being lectured. It was always her job to do the lecturing. It bothered her more because she knew the woman was right. Life was always changing and new things were always presenting themselves but it didn’t mean she couldn’t try and figure out the absolute best course of action for a stable future of progress. For both herself and others. How was trying to achieve that a bad thing?   
Isla broke the stare of and silence after hardly a minute. “Did you think at all about my offer?”   
Exhaling heavily Hermione gave up the mental fight that was tensing her shoulders and confessed. “I have…...Viktor may have mentioned some things along the same lines.” Everyone saying the same thing to her was another unpleasant feeling next to being lectured.  
“The Bulgarian?” Isla inquired and Hermione nodded. “Really? Hmm I approve of him then,” the witch smiled softly.  
“You don't even know him and he doesn't need approval, we aren't dating or…” Hermione started defending before she was cut off.   
“Yet,” the other witch interrupted.   
Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes. Her involvement with Viktor was probably the top thing on her mind next to her job and she didn’t want to think about what could or may not come of it. “Anyways…”   
“You know maybe this Viktor is the little change you need in your life,” Isla said thoughtfully tapping the feather of her quill against her chin. “You never do anything else other than work, whether it be at the Ministry or here. You were nothing but miserable and depressed with Ron. You didn’t actually have fun or enjoy anything….”   
“Okay okay,” Hermione snapped. “I get it I’m a bore!”   
Isla pursed her lips together with a frown. “I think not. I just think you need people to get you out of your comfort zone is all. Something or someone to light some fire in your life.”   
Hermione went to speak but the witch cut her off with a wave of her finger. “No no no. Harry doesn’t count. He is very much your comfort zone. He is your best friend and is busy in his own life you know. Being a famous quidditch star, running from the press, and having well….a life. You have to do things just for yourself on your own and with other people sometimes.”   
Narrowing her eyes at the witch Hermione crossed her arms with a pout. Leaning back in her chair with a huff. Now it felt like she was being scolded for her general behavior. Isla was proving a good friend, but she also was incredibly blunt with a low tolerance for excuses and bullshit. Something she both admired and in the moment was cursing.   
  
XXXXXXXXX

Dear Hermione,   
I'm very glad you have such a friend as Harry. He is a good man. I fear you may not have as many as you should. Do you have others for you? I’ve not recalled anyone besides Harry and Ron. Perhaps the rest of the redheads? There were many besides Fleur’s husband. I will believe they are his family. Tis the only way so many would gather at once.   
My family could never be around each other so much. We are not large as them but they can be difficult. Strong personalities. Growing up in fame though I’ve learned to hold myself more proper although they do get to me now and again. I fear you may chaste me for the times I’ve attacked the poor land or my house in anger. If you were ever to meet them perhaps you would understand.   
I must admit it is flattering to say you miss me so soon. It would be wrong of me to not admit the same. Having you around was refreshing and things have felt different in a good way since. Perhaps in the future you may wish to visit again. 

Yours truly,   
-Viktor K.

Hermione felt a rush of excitement reading his signature and she gripped his letter tighter between her fingers. Had she signed yours truly also without realizing it? Seeing Viktor use the words seemed incredibly personal and it caused her heart to flutter. From two simple words. She took a deep breath to calm her mind. There was no sense reading into such things. They were just words after all. He may have only used it because she may have. It would be impossible to know at the moment.   
It was the perfect thing she had needed after a dreadful but not so dreadful day with Isla. She had gone there for a form of release, or security and establishment. Familiarity and structure. That had failed on every point greatly. If anything it left her more unhinged and stubbornly focused on not being too focused as she had arrived home. Mildly irritated knowing the psychology behind it.   
With that mentality and determination to not let any overthinking happen she hurried to sit down and just start writing as it came to her.

Dear Viktor,   
I’m sorry to hear your family can be difficult. I can’t say the Weasley’s, yes all the other redheads that is Ron’s family, are difficult but they can be a bit overwhelming. Usually in the cheerful way though. Strong personalities as well but in a happier you are one of the family way. You get use to it quickly enough though but privacy can be hard to find with so many. There are 8 total now, but before there were 9. One brother was lost to them in the war. I miss him at times. He was one that always managed to make me smile. A complete jokester with no sense of boundaries. Maybe I will introduce you to his twin sometime. While Ronald is a complete arse, along with perhaps Percy, George isn’t.   
I do miss my own family at times still. During the war I wiped my parents memories of me in fear of their lives and sent them to Australia to be safe. What was safer than no connection to me and all the way on the other side of the world? Much to my foolishness I was unable to restore their memories. Obliviation isn't a spell to be messed around with and the longer it is in place the harder it is to remove. The spell was in place over a year. It was my mistake but I have come to grips with it at least. I go to check on them from time to time just to make sure they are in good health and happy. That brings me the peace I need now. It however doesn’t stop me from missing my family.   
Cheerier topic. Have you ever been to other countries such as Australia? I don’t doubt you have been across most of Europe. I can’t help but wonder if you wouldn’t enjoy another trip to London? You mentioned not having visited Diagon Alley while we were together and it seems only right I show you more of my country. Im sure there is plenty more you could show me of Bulgaria as well. I of course would love to see it another time but as I return to work in only a few days I’m afraid there is no time at the moment. Granted I may be making some big work changes soon. We will see how it goes. My friend Isla, who runs the muggleborn school starting up that I volunteer at, has been encouraging me in things that are riskier. I think it may be time for such change. Everyone seems to be in agreement on the subject of me without having spoken to each other about it. I think that says something honestly. Risk has never been my specialty but I’m almost ready to jump off the edge and go with the wind. Perhaps that is what flying is like. Harry has always talked of the adrenaline rush of almost getting hit with a bludger or falling off trying to lean too far catching the snitch.   
I admit I do wonder if Warren is getting tired of such constant long distance flying while we are on the subject. I know owls can fly great distances and it is healthy for them but I worry. Do you think it is possible for us to set up an international floo connection? I know it is pricey and a big step but…..I don’t know. I know it may be too personal for you. There are homemade port keys of course but I’m not sure I would want to risk ending up in the Baltic Sea. What do you think? I apologize if you think it is too bold of a suggestion. 

Your’s truly,   
-Hermione G.

Forcing herself not to read through the parchment again she grabbed an owl treat off the counter and called Warren from his perch. Tying yet another letter to him as he ate it. Part of her was starting to feel really guilty for all his hard work and flying. Perhaps she would get him something nice and feed him an extra one of those dreadful mice upon his return.  
“I promise only another time or two and I will cut back okay boy?” Hermione told the owl tenderly petting his head. Even if Viktor didn’t want to establish a more convenient form of communication she would ease up on the frequency of her letters. No matter what that meant for her connection to the Bulgarian.   
She scrunched up her nose in focus trying not to think of anything else. The worries or possibilities as she gently encouraged him off the balcony of her flat. . As Isla had told her before she had gone home, she just needed to go with the flow. Still…..her natural instincts were telling her to turn and fight against the tide.

XXXXXXXXX

Standing looking out through the stone arched window of his house in Bulgaria Viktor couldn’t decide his facial expression. The sight was beautiful and was part of the reason he had chosen it. He was able to see out high over the distant mountains of the country and it was peacefully secluded.   
As the bird faded away into the sky he tried to think as his feelings became more mixed. In all honesty he hasn't expected Hermione to keep contacting him once arriving back in England. Going back to her normal life. She was dealing with a lot but her letters were seeming to get more personal. Full of emotion and big decisions.   
There wasn't anything in him that wished to hurt the British witch, and he really did care for her. It was why he would respond and listen to her despite any latent concerns. She was beautiful. Fascinating. Fiery and passionate. A leader who didn't follow the crowd. All things he found attractive within a woman and he couldn’t resist it. He had felt such inclinations when they had met at Hogwarts and it was why he had been drawn to her.   
Letting out a sigh he dragged his fingers under his strong nose and gripped his chin. Really there were three options for him to consider. He could not allow what was clearly a relationship trying to develop by cutting off contact. There was the option to just go along for the ride and enjoy what would be a short bit of fun while it lasted. Much like the mentality that had led to the night at the quidditch world cup. Or he could pursue an actual serious relationship.   
He wasn't sure Hermione was wanting anything serious and frankly he wasn't sure it was wise for him to either. Resting his elbows on the window seal stone Viktor ran his fingers through his dark hair. Trying to decide what to do and where he was going with the whole situation.   
“Vhat do you think my darling?” he asked aloud looking back over his shoulder to his oversized bed. “Should I go to her?”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hermione wanted to be a whiny little overthinking bitch in this one for me. She is gonna pay for that in the next 2 chapters. Remember. Fast fast fast fast. Big big big. Change is in the future. It is my prize for the next cotton ball I’m gonna swallow for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna stand as a one shot for the moment but that is a lie cause I cut out 2 scenes at the end of this one so I wasnt at 14k words. So yea there will probably be a chapter 2. Gonna let me know what you think since I've never written Krumione before? No? -shrug- 
> 
> Takŭv shiban debil da riskuva takava krasiva zhena! = Such a shitty moron to risk such a beautiful woman!  
O, pomogni mi. = Oh help me.  
Idvam. = Come.


End file.
